Lone Wolf
by Clair ruby
Summary: Sara has the most frightening past anyone could dream of, but when she stumbles upon Forks and takes refuge there that past becomes known. Sara, for the first time, finds love, but will that all disappear when Rudi-heir to the werewolf thrown-finds her?
1. An Unexpected Arrival: Bella's POV

**Tada! Here is my new story, I'm hoping to make this one more eventful so I hope you enjoy!**

**No, Sara is not going to be a shape shifter/werewolf, nor will she be she a vampire, so for all of you who think this is just going to be another one of those "a new vampire in Forks?!" story, guess again!**

* * *

I carefully park my large truck in the school parking lot, ready for another day as a senior at Forks high school. My day began like all the others; I woke up, got ready for the day, and headed over here. But today was going to be a slow day. The sun was shining brightly though the Forks forest and the sky was almost completely clear of clouds. Today would be a great day to hang out at the beach, but, for a vampire, it was imprisonment. The Cullen's would have to hide in the safety of their secluded house until the overcast settled in over Forks. But, until then, I would be alone at school. My friends will let me sit with them at the lunch table, but they weren't who I wanted to spend my day with right now.

I got out of my red truck and removed my bag from the trunk. Tyler and Mike waved me over from across the parking lot where Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Ben, and the two of them were grouped together. I walked over, waving back with a little smile. Lauren gave me a dirty look. She still didn't like me for some unknown reason.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said as I reached the group. I got a few hugs before everyone went back to talking again.

They talked about graduation, which was only a few months away, and Final's which were even closer. I stood between Jessica and Mike, who had recently broken up.

"'Guess you can't hang with your boyfriend today. I'm sorry." Angela said softly to me from across the circle of people. I smiled warmly at her, but I know it didn't reach my eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Ang. I'll live." I said while cocking my head to the side. Eric had his arm tightly around Angela's waist while he talked to Mike about a movie they had recently seen. My smile was genuine when I give her a thumbs up. Her face turned a light pink and I did almost the same thing for making her.

A lot of students were dressed in shorts and T-shirts, but nothing you would be wearing in Arizona at this time of year. It was only in the low sixty's and there was still a strong wind blowing through the area. I had a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and flats on and I still got chilled every once and a while. A few people were bathing in the light, while others ran around and practiced various sports. The grass was still wet with the morning dew, so my shoes were slightly wet on the bottoms.

I was too busy observing what was going on around me to notice that someone was calling my name from across our huddle of friends. I quickly turned my head to find who it was, only to see that everyone started giggling at me. I look around to see what happened, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Then I saw Lauren's smug smile and blush.

"Are you day dreaming about Cullen again?" She asked. The group laughed again and I dropped my face to let my hair cover my bright red complexion. I saw Tyler frown at her and that made the smug smile disappear. I smiled a little for that.

"Wow… looks like Cullen got a new car." Mike said with an astonished face.

At the mention of his name I involuntarily spun around to see where he was, but when the realization that he wouldn't be here today settled in my face fell. As I looked around the parking lot I saw what Mike was talking about. A sleek looking black car was pulling into the school in search of a parking spot. The car looked _very_ expensive. The kind that, in Forks, could only be found in Edward garage.

The windows were tinted the darkest shade of black I had ever seen on a car window. I wondered if that was even legal or if the person inside could see out of it. It very much could have been Edward or one of the Cullens' but they wouldn't be seen outside on such a sunny day, would they?

No, they couldn't. And the car was moving way to calm and smooth for there to be an emergency, so I must not have been Edward.

But _who_ could possibly own a car like _that_ in Forks. It was the most exciting thing ever when Rose brought her shiny red car into school. But this car looked better than even hers. And _way_ more expensive.

Already crowds of people were huddling around it to see who was the owner of the incredible new car.

"_That's a Lamborghini Revolution. Those things cost over 1.5 million dollars!_" I could swear Mike was about to faint. He said it like he could die a happy man now.

I could see why everyone liked it. It was shiny, well cut, and it looked fast. I could see Edward in one, driving at unimaginable speeds. I smiled at that thought.

Tyler, Ben, Mike, and Lauren all ran over to the car. It had found a parking spot close to the school and the engine had just been cut off. People were surrounding all ends of the car, making it almost impossible for the person to get out, but they still managed to open the door.

The doors didn't open like normal ones, the opened up, like wings. The crowed of people were loud and trying to get a view, but as if a bomb went off, everyone went silent. No one spoke a word as the owner stepped out and shuffled through the mesh of people. The doors closed automatically, but I still couldn't see who it was.

It must have been some guy who needed to pick up some papers from the school. Maybe it was a business man or someone who needed to get in and out quickly. Whoever it was, they made everyone go dead silent. People weren't even whispering.

Then I saw them. I completely understood why everyone stopped, dead in silence. It was not a rich business man, or some person that looked to only be stopping by for a few minutes. No, they were far from what I expected.

_She_ was not what I would have even tried to think of. She was not a part of our school, she did not live in Forks or La push as far as I knew, and she didn't look like she belonged here. And the most shocking thing was… she was wearing a bag, and carrying transfer papers for forks high school.

As I walked to first hour, I noticed that all of my friends were talking about her. She had walked straight into the office with the papers, and walked straight out, with a pink slip that had a list of classes scripted all over it. She had walked right into my first class and not come out, so I was eagerly hoping that she would still be there. Not a single student on campus knew her name or what she was doing here, but everyone got the general idea.

But, how someone could mysteriously appear in forks without _anyone_ knowing was a key factor that her appearance here wasn't planned. No one else had mentioned the fact that she was literally coming out of nowhere and taking refuge in our small town. Someone would have known she was coming or she was visiting. Someone would have told.

There was something off about her, the way she walked had an almost predatorily edge to it. The way each muscle was bunched, ready to spring into action if it was called for. The way she glanced in every direction, in search of something that wasn't there. The way she didn't purposely make eye contact unless it was to warn them off. She seemed odd, but I was strangely comfortable with it.

While others squirmed and started to back away, I looked calmly at her and continued on with whatever I was doing, like it was what I was used to seeing every day.

I had gotten a good look at her. She was beautiful in both the normal way and an exotic way. Her skin was a warm olive color that wasn't maintained by tanning by the beach for hours, but rather by birth. She was taller, but still not in a way that made her stick out. She was only about four inches taller than me. Her face was shaped in the most perfect of ways, with sharp angles, but soft corners. Like the famous Michelangelo had sculpted it himself. She had a clear complexion that was perfect in every way; it complemented her skin tone nicely and added a bit of flare. Light brown layers of perfectly highlighted hair framed her face and flowed to her forearm. The highlights were natural and evenly spread to each layer, giving her face a bright feel. Her lips were large, but not too heavy, and turned up naturally in the corners, also giving her face a soft and flattering look. Her figure was lean and sculpted, almost like Leah's, but she wasn't as… strength enhanced. Her muscles were nicely defined, but, under her thin T-shirt, were barely noticeable.

What really stood out were her piercing green eyes, which faded into an almost yellowish color on the outer pupal and thick rimmed eye lashes that bordered her eyes like a heavy coat of eye liner and fanned out in utter perfection. They were always locked on a certain target that no one but her seemed to be able to see. They darted from place to place, never staying in the same spot as she threw glances over her shoulder. Most of the glances were unnoticeable, but sometimes a shocked expression would cross her face and her pace would quicken. But as soon as it comes, it leaves and she keeps going back to simply look around.

She had weird habits that I was starting to pick up on. She always had a bit of an uneasy hop in her step, like she was trying to get somewhere in a hurry. She wouldn't talk to any of the people who had come up to her and tried to introduce their selves, she just pretended they weren't there and kept on moving without a second glance. When she wasn't nervously looking around, she was staring off in the distance with this only half-there expression that made her look as if she way day dreaming, but as soon as someone would cross her path, she was back to glancing around. I couldn't explain it, but people were afraid of her. Well, not afraid… more aware, I should say. People were more hesitant to approach her, some would purposely go out of their way to avoid her. She gave off this chilling aura that warned people to stay away.

Just like The Cullens.

Just like _all_ vampires.

But she wasn't a vampire, I was sure of that. When the sun hit her skin, no light reflected off or gleamed. She was not pale or sickly looking, nor did she have the feel that I got from the Cullens. Her teeth were bleach white and, it has yet to happen, but if she were to smile it would no doubt _dazzle_ whoever it was that was to look at her.

When I entered my first hour class, _she_ was sitting at a secluded desk in the back of the classroom. She had a tattered copy of _Hamlet_ in her hands, her eyes darted across the page for about ten seconds before she turned the page and started to read again. Angela followed in behind me, seeing her she tensed up.

No one reacted normally to her.

We took our seats in the front of the class and took out our things for today's lesson, but I knew that no one would be paying attention to what the teacher had to say. Ever mind would be occupied on the strange girl who was deserted in her own area, reading a classic that wasn't even assigned, and not saying a word to any of the school.

I looked over my shoulder to see her. She looked lonely and sad, like she didn't really want to be here. She came in the middle of the semester, to a small town, with no friends as far as I could see. I understood how she felt; alone, scared, awkward, and most of all, unwanted. She felt like the outsider, the one that didn't belong and never could.

I felt sorry for her, but she wasn't letting anyone in. She was purposely going out of her way to make it so that no one could welcome her. I saw a few people walk up and try to introduce themselves, but she paid no attention to them. She must want to be alone.

The room started to file with people and each one of them jumped a little at the site of the girl in the back of the room, but not once did she look up from her book even though some people made it more than obvious of their shock. She kept her face composed and took even, deep breaths that seemed to echo through the room. Many kids had finally started to whisper and, but no one said an actual word loud enough for anyone, but the person they were speaking to, to hear.

"Okay, everyone take your seats." The teacher said as he started to open his book.

The kids all took their seats and Mr. Banner didn't say a word about the new girl who sat quietly, listening to the lesson, digesting each word he said like it was the most vital information there was. She had a pen in her hand scribble across the page multiple times before she would look up and start to listen again.

Everyone just stared at her, like she was a different species or something. She diffidently didn't look like the type of person who actually came to school to learn, but the way she was taking every part of the lesson lead me to believe that she was.

"She looks lonely," Angela whispered with a small frown. "I feel bad for her."

"Me too, and everyone's talking about her like she's some unknown species. They have no right, they don't even know her." I said with a great deal of spite.

Angela nodded in agreement and continued to try listening to the teacher.

I could hear the group of guys behind me's conversation. I listened in, not having anything better to do.

"What's her name?" Allen, one of the start foot ball players asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out. Cover me." Bret, another star player, said in a mischievous way.

He flipped his pencil to the back of the class, to the right of the girl's chair. She paid no attention to the action, even though it should have been easy to sense that it was happening. Bret got out of his seat with a quick motion and got to the side of her desk. She didn't even look up from her paper when he was looming over her. He bent down to pick up the piece of wood when he "accidentally" knocked some of her papers to the floor.

She didn't react what so ever. She kept her eyes locked on the notebook she was fiercely scribbling on, her straight hair hanging in front of her eyes.

Bret bent down and started to gather up the papers when he "coincidentally" came across something that seemed of interest.

Bret cleared his throat before he started talking to her. "Sorry, Sar-"

She immediately looked over to him, wide eyed and shocked, before ripping the papers from his hands, cutting him off as he tried to read her full name. She glared at him with her exotic eyes, which at this point, looked like daggers aimed towards his chest, and whispered six words that made another bomb go off in the room.

"Stay the hell away from me." Her voice was sadistic and territorial. Acid leaked from every syllable.

Bret backed away from the assault while every last person stared in awe at what had just taken place. I even found myself starring, jaw slackened, at her. She collected her things and quickly shoved her things into her bag that lay at the foot of her desk, before walking to the door in an angry rush. As soon as she was up the bell rang, but no one moved. Every one stayed in one place, replaying what had just happened like she had just told Bret the meaning of life.

I got up and stubbornly walked to the door without any eyes following me on the way out, but then again, no one could move. Even Angela looked to be in a shocked state, and that is what really put me on edge. She had just successfully made Angela, the one who never gave into gossip or judged anyone without getting to know them first, fall into silence and drift off. I frowned at the sight, but other than that, forgot it ever happened.

I walked quickly through the people crowding the hallways to go get my things from my locker and put away the stuff I already had in my hands when I spotted here again. She was exchanging books from her locker which just so happened to be four down from mine. She had a distressed look on her face and her movements were swift as if being in this busy space was uncomfortable for her. She also looked sad, like she had just done something she shouldn't have.

I immediately felt guilty for the things I thought earlier of her, she hadn't meant to do what she did. I could plainly read it on her face. I wanted so much to go over there and say hello, to give her one friend since everyone else was either avoiding her or not the people she wanted to be friends with, but my fear of rejection kept me in place. I was too much of a coward to pick my feet up and go to her side.

She slammed her locker door hard before her sorry eyes met mine. It was a quick glance, but it was the first _real_ look she had given anyone yet. But, she turned away quickly and started off to her next class without so much as a second look to me or anyone in the masses of students that were filing into the hall.

I went to my locker and got what I needed for the next three classes, since after that I would be going to lunch and it would be easier to switch books out that way. I then started, in the same direction as the new girl, to my second hour class.

The next three hours were just like the first; all the kids talked about the new girls arrival- not a single person has yet to catch her name-, a few dumb guys tried to flirt with her or discover her name, only to be left like Bret, and she remained silent throughout classes.

I had my first four hours with her, which was kind of awkward, seeing as no one else had as many classes with her, and I was the only one she would occasionally look at. She kept looking up at me from her seat or from across the hall with a questioning expression. She looked almost confused or surprised, but as soon as I caught her, she would look down and pretend it had never happened, but I knew she was doing it.

I felt special in away, to know that I was the only person she had given a care about, but at the same time a little weird. I was the _only_ person she would properly look in the eye, but she refused to make any other eye contact. I felt a little self-conscious about it.

Was there something wrong with me that she just thought was interesting or freaky? Was _I_ one of those people that were so strange that you just couldn't bare to look away? Did I remind her of someone she knew?

Either way, I do not like being the center of anyone's attention and that's what she made me feel like.

_An outcast._

Some strange thing that had to be explored, but at the same time as far away from you as possible. Was that why she was observing me from a distance?

Whatever the reason, I didn't know if I should like it or hate it.

I met up with some of my friends outside the cafeteria. The guys, Tyler, Ben, Eric, and Mike, went straight to get their trays and pile food on them, while the girls, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and me, went to find a table. We each grabbed a seat at the table their group usually sat at, and since I was usually sitting with the Cullens, they needed to pull another seat over for one of the guys. I sat down next to Angela, while Jessica and Lauren started to talk about a dance that would be coming up soon. It was going to be in the school gymnasium, but all of Forks was allowed to come. It wasn't just a school dance, but more of a… Forks celebration.

There wasn't any other places that you could host something like this so the town comity just decided it should be at the school. Anyone within the ages of six and eighteen got in free; the others would have to pay a few dollars to attend.

I looked around the large room which was already full of people with their plates of food and other particular lunch time things. My eyes rested on the table I usually sat at with Edward and his family, but today it was not left empty. It usually did not have any other people sitting at it weather the Cullens were here or not.

_She_ was sitting there, with her plat partially filled with food, her arms folded in front of her, her _Hamlet_ book next to her tray, staring out the window with a blank expression. Her eyes twitched around every time someone came close enough that she thought they would make contact, but the person would just keep walking, if not walk faster to get out of her range. She played with her food, but did not eat any as far as I could tell.

She looked so alone. She reminded me of a _lone wolf_. She reminded me of Jake when he was asleep; so helpless and lost. She almost looked _normal._

I couldn't take seeing someone like that. Everyone was treating her like a parasite and only the stupid and idiotic people had even tried to acquaintance her. I could see why she had blown some of those people off; those weren't the type of people _I_ would really see as a friend. Not even Angela, Jessica, Mike, or Eric had tried to walk up to her and say hello. Those were the first friends I had at Forks and at the time they seemed so accepting and friendly. This girl seemed ten times more interesting than me and not one practical person had yet to take an interest in her!

I took my bag and got up from my seat with a determined look. I was going to give her one normal hello. I was going to be the first person to suck up my fears and go introduce myself, unlike the jerks who had only seen her as a game.

Lauren gave me a dirty look as I walked over to the table she was sitting at and I could hear her whisper, "_of course"_ in a hateful tone under her breath. Angela and Jessica just gave me shocked expressions as if they had never in guessed that I would even think about trying something like this, but in truth, I didn't really think what I was about to do over before I did it. I just got up and did it.

When I got close to her table she looked up at me, but her eyes weren't daggers trying to ward me off or get me away from her space, they were full of what I thought looked like… relief. She actually looked relieved to see me walking over to her table. She wasn't angry that I tried to approach her, or spiteful that I would try to waste her time by sitting, unwelcomed, at her table, but happy that she finally had someone that had enough courage to, come over without a stupid alibi.

I took the seat directly across from her and sat down, looking awkwardly at the floor. She kept her eyes locked on me, waiting for me to do something, but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything else. I played with the lose string on the bottom of my white shirt for about five minutes before I had the courage to look up and say something to her. When I looked at her, her eyes were still locked on me and her expression had yet to change.

"Um, hello. My name's Isabella Swan, but I just go by Bella." My voice was wavering, but I tried to keep it as steady as possible.

She just sat there and took in what I just said. Her hand kept forking her salad multiple times, her salad looked more like a bunch of ruined green bits than food. She stared at me for quite a while before she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her lips turned up in a real smile that almost made me gasp. "Hello, my name is Sarafine, but I just go by Sarah." Her voice sounded _a lot_ better when she wasn't purposely trying to scare the crap out of the other person.

I didn't know what to say next so an awkward silence settled over the table. I said the first thing I could think of to fill it.

"Sarafine… That's a very unique name. I don't think I've ever heard that one before. Where does it originate from?" I asked a bit shaken.

_Great_, I thought to myself, now she's going to think I'm some kind of nerd or freak. Who asks where an name "originates" from?

She laughed at the question, but the sound was light and happy, so I took it that she didn't mind it.

"It's _Greek_, I was named after my grandmother who was given the name because of her miraculous birth. It means an evil miracle, I think." She had an accent, but it was more than one. It was like the perfect mixture of all of them. Each one was equally balanced, making the words easy to understand.

"'_Evil miracle'_? 'Don't think I've heard that one before." I stated amused.

"Yea, it's special. Just like me." Her lips parted to show her teeth in a nice smile. It was exactly what I thought it to be.

_Dazzling_.

"So your chief Swan's daughter?" She asked with an amusing smile.

How did she know that? It's a small town, but she must have _just_ arrived here for no one to know of her.

"Um, yea. How'd you know that?" I really was curious.

"Oh, I was just guessing. You have the same last names, so I thought maybe you were related." Her tone wasn't sure, but I let it slide.

"So, where'd you first see Charlie? I mean, how'd you get to know his name?" I asked. It was getting easier to make conversation now.

"I went to visit the station after I moved into my house, you know, just for some information about Forks. He was one of the officers that told me about the school. I told them that they shouldn't pass it around that I was moving here; I wanted to be left alone while unpacking. People would have gone looking for the house." She answered with a small smile.

I understood, but my dad didn't even tell his only child about her moving here. She must have made it very clear that no one was to know she was there. I wonder why…

"So, who'd you move with? I mean, are you new to Forks or have your relatives lived here and you're just now moving in?" I eyed her suspiciously when her grip on the plastic fork tightened.

"Um, I'm new to Forks. I don't live with any family." She said sadly. "I'm emancipated, I live by myself."

"That must have some advantages right? Most teens are more than happy to move away. Where are your parents?"

"It is kind of handy sometimes, but it's rather lonely. At the time I had no problem moving away from home. I never lived with my mom and dad. My mother died when I was young and my father… he isn't a good guy. He lives somewhere in Turkey I think, but I wouldn't go looking for him. He's a convicted felon, he's killed people and he wouldn't hesitate even if he knew I was his child." Her voice was low and she was going to a dark place. I could tell by the way the shadows started to cover her face started to grown out.

"I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine how it must be like for you. I'm sorry for asking." I looked down at the table as my face started to turn pink.

"Don't be, it's my life and I've learned to deal with it." She said with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Can I ask you why you didn't exactly blow me off when I came and sat with you?" I asked without thinking, more as to fill the silence.

She laughed a real laugh, forgetting the earlier conversation and put the fork down. "Because you're the only one who came over here for a _good_ reason. All the other jerks, like Bret for example, saw me as a game. You my friend, came over here because…" she waited for my answer.

"I couldn't stand they way everyone was avoiding you. I remember how awkward I felt on my first day," Subtract the whole, Cullen is staring and then trying not to heat you part. "I just thought it could be easier on you if you had at least one friend." I smiled genuinely at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks, it is better with one friend." She stated.

For the rest of the lunch period we talked about what the school was like and I told her about my family. I learned that we had almost the same classes. Where she had art, I had literature. But the good news was that we both had GYM together. The bad part was that she was about to see just how much of a klutz I really was. Well, friends are supposed to help you up when you fall, and we had diffidently gotten the point that we were friends across to each other. Now to wait and see if she laughs when I make a fool of myself.

As soon as lunch was over we walked together to our lockers talking about what Gym was going to be like, which just so happened to be next hour. We got out what we needed and headed to the locker room. She was assigned the locker right next to mine, since I was the only friend she had so far and she asked for it in particular. The coach had no problem with it, but half of the reason she got it was because she had a way of getting what she wanted. All she had to do was stand tall and the teacher shrunk away, giving into whatever she needed.

She had a brand new uniform and everything ready, so she was actually going to play today, unlike me on my first day. She was completely prepared and when we got to the volley ball nets, she was ready to win. I looked at the ball in fear, I _was_ going to have to play, meaning I was going to hurt somebody, weather it was me or someone else.

"You seem really tense, why's that?" She asked while taking her position in front of me.

"You haven't seen my play sports, but I bring a whole new meaning to the words "physically challenged". By now the teams learned that passing me the ball is a bad idea, but the other team sees me as their main target. They usually aim the ball right back here." I say with a sick tone. I really didn't want to play.

She laughed once before turning around to face me. "Don't worry, they won't get the ball pass me. I'll stop you from endangering anything within your range of hurting."

I smiled at her, but I knew that it wasn't that easy. If it was, I would never have had to touch a ball in the first place.

As soon as the whistle was blown, the ball was set and the game started. Sara was actually _really_ good at this game. Whenever the ball came her way she would bat it away and have it land exactly where the other team had least expected it to land, scoring us a point. The ball came to me a few times, but Sara successfully blocked it, then passed it to another player to keep the game going. She was a good sport too. If someone missed, while other people stomped their feet and glared, she smiled and forgot all about it. Her mood had improved five hundred percent and a few people were getting to like her.

Some people still kept their distance, but by the end of the game they were giving her high fives and cheering her on. She even told everyone what her name was, but not her full name. She just told them Sarah. I introduced her to Angela, Jessica, and Mike after the game had ended and each of them had really liked her. I couldn't wait to introduce her to the Cullens.

Tomorrow it was supposed to be over cast with a lot of clouds so that meant I would be sitting with Sara, Edward, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, and Alice at lunch. That would be something entertaining. Maybe Edward could tell me why exactly she is so strange, what was so different about her that made her stick out.

We had to split up at the end of the day and go to our different classes, but we agreed to meet up the parking lot later.

Literature was full of people now talking positively about Sarah, but a few people still wouldn't let any side of her in. Bret, Chelsea, and David refused to even hear her name spoken out loud, like they were afraid of her. Serves them right, you shouldn't mess with someone like that just because you think you're all tough and stuff. They disserved whatever mental scaring they had.

I paid attention to the teacher as she droned on about the book we were currently reading, but the whole time I had Edward on my mind. I thought today was going to be like a portion of hell without him, but I had gotten through it pretty well. Sara might be good for these days, when the sun is out and the vampires must hide in the shadows, but I would have rather been with Edward for what it's worth. I knew she was going to be a good friend for life, but once I am changed and Edward and I must run away, I will have to forget all about her. She will be nothing but a memory. She will grow old just like all my other human friends, have children like the rest of them, and die, while I will be forever preserved at eighteen and immortal. It's what I've wanted for a long time and what is going to happen. It is my future.

A soon as class was let out I put away my things and headed to the parking lot when I crossed the open door to the art class room. Sarah was sitting down at an easel, painting with light strokes at whatever picture she was working on. I casually walked into the classroom to see what exactly she was working on. When she heard me coming she looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to finish this before I had to leave. I'm almost done, it will only take a minute." She said as she continued at the board.

I walked around to see what it was and stopped behind her. What I saw made me gasp.

_It was beautiful_. Like every great painter in history had come together to make this one piece; no exaggeration. The way her colors mixed perfectly and unified to make this one great portrait made me speechless.

The picture was of her, but it looked different. Her eyes were a bright yellow and shaped like cat eyes. Her body seemed more… toned, each muscle had more definition and each curve of her bone was more prominent. Her face was not the light, happy expression it usually was; it looked more animal. She looked homicidal and malevolent. Her hands were curved into claws rather than fists and her stance was that of a hunter. She looked like a hunter about to pounce its pray. Her skin shown pale under the moon light and had a weird silver tint to it.

She looked scary. She looked like… _a vampire._

She turned her head over her shoulder so I could hear her better. "It's supposed to be a self portrait, but it's supposed to catch your essence, rather than your body. This is what I _feel_ like on the inside. Something completely different; a proud hunter who won't let anyone in her way; a fiend who can fend for herself. This is the darker side of me.

"I like it. What do you think?" She asked turning to me with anticipation.

"Um, it's dark. It doesn't look anything like what I would think you look like on the inside." I gave her a weak smile, but it didn't fool her.

"Yea, I thought it would be a little too much." Disappointment was heavy in her voice.

"You're a fantastic artist though. That has to be the most beautiful painting I've seen in my whole life." I said truthfully.

"Thank you. I've spent _a lot_ of time perfecting it."

She took the finest paintbrush she had, dipped it in black paint, and scribbled her signature into the bottom right hand corner of the board before getting up and cleaning her hands. I took one last look at the painting before we left the room.

_It looked so real._

_

* * *

_

**Yay! you finished! So, who'd you like it? Leave me a comment telling me what you think! **

**Please, I live off of your constructive criticism! I need this!**

**jkjk**

**For anyone who cares, i listened to the _"Deep forest"_ for this story. It's very inspirational music.**

**PLEASE RESPOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Observer: Bella's POV

**Yay! Chapter two! Sorry, this one is kind of a cliff hanger, but I put a lot of effort into it so I hope it's good!**

**P.S. I want you to leave a review, telling me what you think Sara is.**

**Just want to know what you've collected so far!**

* * *

The sun shone lightly through the curtains covering my window as I opened my eyes to the new morning. I was warmly wrapped up in a thin quilt that kept me separated from the one thing I really wanted to be wrapped up in. I stretched my arms out to my sides and calmly grab onto the cold, stone-hard body beside me with a small smile. Edward calmly gathered me in his arms and pulled my tightly towards his chest, trailing his lips down my cheek and collar bone. I shiver with pleasure as his cold skin makes contact with my moderately warm, human skin, but did not pull away. I had grown much attached to the amazing feeling of our bodies touching; the blissful currents of electricity as they races through my body, the way the hairs on my body stood on end even at the most simplest of grazes. They all made being with Edward fifty time better than usual, but even if he _wasn't_ a vampire, there wouldn't be a thing that could keep me away from him. He was my soul mate. He was my _soul_. And I cannot live without my soul.

He brought his lips to my ear to whisper to me. "Good morning, love."

I smile and rest my head on his chest. "Good morning." I replied with a flamboyant tone.

He chuckled in my ear before getting himself off the bed and leaving me alone to get ready for school. I quickly took a shower and dressed, letting my hair dry naturally and fall down my back like an escalade of beautiful brown waves. Edward liked it most that way. I smile at my reflection in the mirror before walking carefully downstairs to see Edward standing casually by the kitchen table. He gave me another smile when he saw me.

"Stunning as usual," He stated while I looked for something to eat. "Would you like any help?"

I smile ruefully and pull out a box of cereal for him to see. He nodded once and continued watching me gather up everything I needed for breakfast. While I poured the milk into the bowl I decided to make to ask a question even though I didn't mind the lingering silence.

"So, you know Sara, the girl I was telling you about yesterday?" He nodded. "I was wondering if maybe she could sit at the lunch table with us today. You guys could get to know her better that way and I like her company. She's one of the most entertaining _humans_ I've ever met." I looked over at him hopefully.

He had a sorry expression on causing my face to fall. "Bella, It's not that I distrust what you think about her, even though you tend to befriend the worst of people," He added the side comment making me role my eyes. "It's just that we cannot let humans into our lives like that. If you wish to sit with her, you may, but having her at our table may not be too good of an idea."

"Why? Do you really think she's going to figure out you're a vampire because she eats lunch with you one time?" I waited for his response, but he said nothing. "She doesn't even eat her own food. I don't think she'll be on edge because you like to push around your food. She doesn't really find any interest in the other kids at school; she barely even talks to them."

I waited for him to argue back, but I already knew I was going to win this.

"Bella, it's not natural. Have you even thought about what she might think? A human sitting with a coven of vampire could be very traumatizing. I could put her way over edge. You're the only human that can stand being alone in a room with one, but you're only half sane so it doesn't count. She'll probably just shy away from us and find another table to sit at." He frowned a little. He didn't like to refuse me things.

"But she's not like all of the other people at school! She's not like those humans! She's like _me_, except she can walk in a straight line without falling and people usually keep their distance. She has this weird presence around her that, when in a sour mode, scares the living day light out of all of them." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, waiting for him to give in.

He sighed, ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair, and looked at me with defeat. I won.

"_Fine_, she can sit with us. You know exactly what Rose is going to say, she's going to throw a fit because we're letting _another_ human hang around us. Of course Alice will be snooping in her future and learning all of her soon to be secrets. Jazz is going to scare the hell out of her by giving her that weird 'I'm about to eat you' look and Emmet is going to either show off or embarrass every one. At least after this she will never want to sit with us again." He sighed once more and stood beside me as I started to eat.

"Thank you." I said as soon as I had a mouth full of food down.

"You're welcome love." He lightly kissed my head before heading to the door. "I'm going to go get my car and change, be back in fifteen minutes." He said as he waved good-bye.

It would be more like ten minutes at the speeds he can drive, I thought sarcastically to myself. I ate the rest of my breakfast, threw the plate in the sink and sat down in the living room to wait for Edward. Picking up a magazine form the coffee table, I mindlessly flipped through the pages, but about half way through it the phone rang and I had to get up and answer it.

I picked the headpiece up and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi! Bella, I thought I wasn't going to catch you in time." Jakes voice boomed over the loud earpiece.

"No, I'm here. What do you need?" I asked with a small smile. It always made my day a little brighter to hear Jakes voice, but things were getting so awkward between us…

"I wanted to invite you to this… um, beach party thing me and the rest of the pack are going to be doing tomorrow. We're all hanging around First Beach for a while since it's supposed to be warmer tomorrow. Some of the imprints are coming and I wanted to know if you were interested." He said with a thrilling excitement.

"Yea, that sounds really fun. I'll be there. What time?" I asked biting my lip while I though about something.

"Around twelve. Me and Jared have patrol tonight, that's why I called you now. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jake was about to add Goodbye, but I cut him off.

"Can I bring a friend?" I asked quickly.

Jake thought that over for a second. "Um, which… friend?"

"One of my new friends from school, that's all. She's really cool, I know the pack will like her." I tried to justify my reasoning's as I did with Edward this morning.

"Well, I guess that would be okay. It's not a private event or something. Sure, why not?" He ended. "Tomorrow at twelve. You and your friend 'got to be there on the dot, got it?"

"Sure Jake, bye." I said.

"Good-bye Bella."

I hung the phone on the receiver and went back to sitting on the couch, waiting for Edward to get back. After about two minutes I heard his car pulling into the drive way, next to my truck, and quickly got my bag. I walked to the door, quickly locking it behind me and walked to the passenger seat. Edward was right next to me in less than the second it took for me to blink. He opened the door and helped me slide in, gingery closing the door once all of me was inside. He was back in his seat in another second, turning the key in the ignition until the car roared to life. Edward backed out of the drive way and started to dive to school.

"So, why do you like Sarah more than your other human friends? You've only known her a day and already you want her to sit with us and go to the beach with you." Edward said, eyes focused on the road.

"Of course you would know about that," I said to myself, not really carding if he heard. I sighed a breath full of impatiens. "I don't really know, okay? She's not like everyone else at school… she has a weird way about her. You'll see once you meet her." I paused, knowing what I should say next, but not being able to bring myself to it.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to go on, but I didn't say a word. It was too hard to ask.

"What is it Bella? Do you need to ask me something?" He waited again, but this time I just forced it out.

"I need you to do something for me…" My voice faded quickly though as Edward motioned for me to go on.

"You know I'll do anything for you. Except… Well, you know. Not before marring me, at least." He waited, probably thinking what I was going to ask was along those line, but in truth, it was far from it.

"No, I'm not asking for you to change me," I added under my breath: "Even though that would be nice…" He sighed and shook his head, but before he could argue with me I continued to talk. "I want you to, um… well…" I took a deep breath and just said it. "I want you to read Sarah's mind."

Edward looked over to me in confusion, wondering what I could possibly mean. "Bella, it's not something I can control. I'm bound to hear her thoughts once and a while. Do you want me to _purposely _do it?"

I nodded my head, looking nervously down at my hands. "I just want you to look for anything that seems… out of the ordinary. There's something odd about her, but I can't figure out what exactly it is. I just want you to look for something that could be dangerous or bad…" I couldn't make myself talk anymore.

"Why? Is there something that should be cautious of?" He gave me a worried expression, honestly afraid for what could be wrong.

"Not exactly… she's just different. I was wondering if she's just a strange human or… Well you get the picture." I said with a wavering tone.

"I'll keep an eye out. She won't be of any harm to you Bella, I promise to protect you." He pulled into the Forks high school parking lot and parked his car next to Rose's.

The Cullens looked over to us, some with happy expressions- Alice and Emmet- and some with cryptic, smoldering looks that made me shy away- Rosalie and Jasper. Alice waved to me with an enthusiastic smile and a tiny hop in the air.

She pranced over to the car and opened up my door without even looking at Edward.

"Thank you! This is going to be _so_ fun! I promise, I won't creep her out or even get too close. It's always so much better when you have a new person to sit with! Oh, I can already tell we're going to be great friends!" She was all but yanking me out of the seat in order to give me a hug.

She wrapped her small, cold arms around me and gave me a slight squeeze. I patted her on the back and waited for her to let go of me. Rose and Jasper kept looking at me with weird expressions. Rose, an angry and annoyed face and Jasper, one of guilt and authority. Alice must have told them, and from the looks of it, they aren't too happy.

Jasper gave a quick look to Edward- who was obviously reading his thoughts- and Edward whispered something I couldn't really hear. I caught: "How much harm… She's not going to… just once…", but other than that, I was completely lost.

Emmet gave me one of his smiles that made him look overly cocky and full of himself, but I bet he was only focusing on Rose. He was more of an observer who had to have the last word. He watched everything and, usually, didn't have a problem with it. I guess this was one of those times.

"This could be… interesting. I mean, is she's stupid enough to sit with a coven of vampires her loss won't be in vain, she was already crazy." He gave me a smile in general.

I gave him a sarcastic "thanks", and got out of the car with my bag. Edward and Japer were still having their silent discussion, but I could tell that Edward was winning. He was winning it for me.

"I can see a whole bunch of things happening, but it's really weird." Alice was looking off into space with a blank expression. "It keeps changing. One minute she's picking up a flower as a small girl in Chile, and the next she's pointing a gun at some random person as a Nazi solider. But it changes after about… three seconds. Weird." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me again. "Whenever I try to get her in general, it goes all whack, but when I focus on you or me, I see her clear as day, walking happily with us."

She looked off again as my fears began to build. Maybe she is really different. Maybe she's keeping a dark secret from all of us. Alice's powers haven't been like this before. Please, let Alice just be wrong this one time, I prayed to myself.

"And at night… forget about it. She just completely disappears all together. Huh?"

Edward was right behind me when he place his hand on my waist. I jumped a bit, but other than that forgot about it. I could see Sara's car coming down the road and parking in the space closest to the exit of the school. I braced myself, hoping that my soon to be family would at least _try_ to welcome her.

The guys whistled at the shiny car and Edward s eyebrows rose in interest. "Wow, never seen a car like that in Forks that didn't belong to us. Rich Mommy and Daddy?" His tone was a bit sour, but other than that he just kept awing at the car.

"No, she lives alone. I don't know where she got the car, I'll ask her later." I looked around once to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Please, don't screw this up."

Eventually, everyone nodded and held their breaths as she approached. Her face showed a mixture of confusion and slight unease, but she kept walking. Every one, other than Jasper, let the breath out to make it look as if they were actually breathing. Jasper kept still and focused, trying not to get caught in the new scent until he knew he could handle himself. Being the youngest in the group, he took a different reaction to the smell of new humans.

I walked forward and met Sara a few feet away from my family, awkwardly hugging her. She squeezed me slightly and let go to get a look at the rest of the people around me. She seemed hesitant at first, but then the look that she had on her face during the beginning of yesterday covered her and everyone took a breath in.

That's when everything got weird.

Edward took one sniff before he focused hard, staring into her eyes and trying to read her mind. Rose and Emmet's eyebrows raised in shock after the one sample of her scent. Alice smiled widely and all but broke out into a happy dance while Jasper just stared at her. He didn't have an expression on hunger on his face, but rather unease. I could tell he just wanted to leave right now, but Alice didn't budge.

"You must be the Cullens." Sara said after that went on for about two minutes. "I've heard of you, you're the Doctors _adopted_ kids." She didn't try to, but she seemed sarcastic when she said adopted.

She inhaled and exhaled to relax herself before she let a bright smile light up her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. It was only a mask, a cover up.

"Hello!" Alice couldn't stay quiet any longer.

She Raced over to me side and held out her gloved hand, quickly looping her arm around my waist. Sara stared at Alice's outstretched hand, as if it were a cobra about to strike. After a few seconds of deliberation, Sara took the hand, shaking it slightly, and quickly pulled away. It wasn't very noticeable, but I heard the small sigh of relief Sara let out after Alice pulled away.

"Um, Sara, this is Alice." I gestured to Alice and Sara gave a small wave. Alice smiled brilliantly in return. "This is Alice's…" I hesitated trying to find a word for what Alice and Jasper were. "That's her, uh, _boyfriend_, Jasper." It didn't sound right, but I stuck with the normal, not wanting to give anything away. Jasper nodded slightly, not uttering a word. "That's Rosalie and Emmet." I threw my head in their direction. Emmet slung his arm over Rose's shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek before smiling widely to Sara. Sara smiled lightly, and waited for me to go on.

Edward came to my side and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me protectively close to him. I smiles a sheepish smile to Sara, whose eyebrows were raised in shock. I hadn't mentioned Edward _once_ to her yesterday. I guess I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Um, this is Edward. He's _mine_." I put simply. It was already obvious that the group was paired up, so what was wrong with calling him mine. He had my heart and I had his, it was as simple as that.

I wrapped my arm around his torso, leaning into his chest and waited for Sara's reaction. She didn't seem to hate them right now, or be afraid, but I could see some kind of emotion in her bright eyes. She was trying to suppress some kind of emotion, but it showed clearly on her face that something was off. Something behind the mask was still cleverly disguised.

When I looked up to see Edwards face, panic washed over me. He was focusing hard on something, with a puzzled expression he stared at Sara, looking almost through her; his honey eyes shining slightly against the glare of lights, his lips in a hard line, and his face hard and solid. This isn't how he reacts to anybody.

Something's wrong.

Sara cleared her throat and, without moving any part of her body besides her mouth, broke through the silence that I barely noticed had settled over the group.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." After that everyone was silent and unmoving.

Aside from me.

I shifted from foot to foot, played with my hands nervously, my breath became uneven and hard with the building tension. Not even Sara was moving. Her breaths were slow and even- completely controlled. She stayed perfectly still, standing on two feet with her hands held tightly around her chest. Her eyes were still darting from place to place, but only her eyes moved. She stayed perfectly still. I could tell Edward noticed it too by the way he observed her.

I tossed a pleading glance in Jaspers direction, hoping he could ease my nerves or calm me down. He caught the glance and nodded his head. Almost instantly after that, a warm feeling of calm swept over the group and I let out a sigh of relief. It was nice not to worry.

Emmet and Rose walked away, towards some open tables in the school yard. Jasper and Alice followed, walking- Alice spinning and twirling in his hands actually- hand in hand to the table next to theirs. Edward didn't move a bit, it was getting awkward.

"Now I see how you can get through a day in this school. I would fall over dead if all I had were those… _normal_ people to hang out with. No offence to any of your normal friends." She smiled widely at me.

I could feel my muscles uncoil with the relived tension. I smiled back at her, but when I saw the full affect of her smile, flinched. She was as stunning as Edward. I felt a little self conscious, but having Edward pull me tighter made that disappear all together.

"Yea, I don't think I could make it without them… they're practically family." I thought about telling her about what had happened earlier this year when they left me, but decided it wasn't the time for that. Not with Edward standing right next to me.

Sara turned to Edward giving him a cheery face. "You must think I'm a freak or something. Sorry about scaring off your family, I didn't mean to." Her tone was light, but I could hear the tension.

Edward seemed shocked out of his daze, as if he hadn't been paying attention to what had just happened at all. Edward analyzed that for a minute then gave her a half smile.

"You didn't scare them off. They're just not good around people in general. I guess that's why we all stick together."

"Are you so sure about not liking people, because Alice seemed to be a big people person?" Her voice was light and playful, but she had an explosive curiosity behind it.

I gave a short laugh. "That's just Alice. Overly optimistic," I thought about something she had pointed out at the beginning. "How did you know who they were?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things. I did my research on this place, with some help from your dad, it didn't take too long to figure out who was who in this little town. I know almost everyone here." She said matter-of-factely. "How come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?"

I blushed lightly and stared at my feet. "It didn't come up. You know now, that's all that matters."

"I guess so…" She stared blankly at Edward who was playing with a strand of my hair. "You're lucky, to get a guy like that; someone who isn't regular. I've just stopped looking. All the guys I've met just don't… they aren't… I can't explain it."

"No need, I get it." I felt a twinge of sadness for her, but then a less depressing thought popped into my head. "Hey! What are you doing tomorrow?"

She looked at me like that was a strange question. I guess it kind of was. "Um, not anything in particular. Why?"

I smiled joyously thinking about the party. "Great, there's this party going on down by first beach and I was invited. They said I could bring a friend, so I was wondering if you would like to go."

She was about to answer but the bell interrupted her. She gave me a "let's talk about this later look" and headed straight to her locker. Edward walked me to my class.

"So what's her status?" I asked as we reached the door.

"Um, she's… well… it's complicated. I'll tell you about it in seventh hour. I need to speak to you alone about it. Nothing bad, just… strange. I'll see you later." He seemed rushed, but I had no idea why.

He pecked me on the cheek before walking to his class. We didn't have this class together sadly, but I would see him right after this. I nodded and said good-bye before taking my seat.

Sara appeared in the class a few minutes later, but instead of taking her seat in the back of the room, she took the seat next to mine and placed her belongings there. Angela sat with Kristen-one of her friends- in the seats behind mine without any arguing.

"So, about the beach thing, who else is going?" Sara asked as she took out a piece of paper for notes.

"Um, some kids from La Push and that's it." I said blankly.

Sara seemed shocked. "What about Alice, or Edward. Is it girls only?"

"No, they just don't want to go. And I only asked if _you_ could go, so I can't ask anyway. There's going to be guys there. Lots of guys- single guys." I couldn't help the smile that started to form on my lips. "They're all cute too, but there's only a few our age. Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth. Seth's only fourteen, but he looks _way_ older. Actually, all of them look older…" I looked over to see Sara had an annoyed expression on her face.

"So, you're going to try to hook me up with one of your friends? Bella, I don't really _want_ a boyfriend. None of those boys will _ever_ have a chance with me. Not that I don't think any of them aren't good enough, it's just… I…" She sighed. "I don't see what the point of dating is when you can't have a future, that's all."

"Well, I wasn't exactly inviting you for the guys; I just thought it would be fun. You could meet some new people. They're all really cool," I thought and added. "And not _normal_." That wasn't far from the truth at all.

She cheered up a bit. "Sure, I'll go. What time?"

"Twelve. Do you want me to pick you up, or do you want me to give you directions, or do you want to catch a ride with Jake? I bet he'll be more than willing to give us a lift. I can ask."

"No, I know where it is. What part of the beach is it going to be on?"

Oops, didn't think of asking Jake that question. "Actually, I don't know.

"Nice going Bella." She rolled her eyes. "I'll just meat you there. I'll find you guys, don't worry."

I was about to argue, but the teacher was just beginning her lesson, so I had to be quiet.

...

The next four hours seemed to go by quickly. I talked with Edward and Sara throughout classes and in between classes, not really getting to talk to her alone, nor Edward. Sara had gotten through the classes with me, constantly talking to Alice or Rose. They seem to like her _a lot_. Rose usually _never_ spoke to humans, but there she was, sitting in the row behind mine, talking all sorts of stuff with Sara. It turns out that Sara knows tons of things about cars and buildings and stuff that just trying to think about fried my brain.

Rose had taken a great liking to her, more than she likes me. Sara seemed to get along with her without even trying. She was very social. When Edward sat next to me, Sara sat with Rose or Alice. Rose would laugh and talk playfully with her, making her seem less intimidating than she usually was. Rose seemed lighter than ever, smiling whenever someone looked at her. But it wasn't like hanging with Sara had completely altered her personality. She was still the tough, independent female she always has been. Sara just knows how to connect with her.

Alice would prance down the hall next to her, talking about something completely random. They were even talking about why people _aren't_ supposed to fly at one point. Of course anyone could befriend Alice, but her and Sara connected on a strange level. Sara was light and sunny whenever she wanted to be. It got really annoying when they would start singing old songs and humming with each other until you wanted to bash them over the head with something. It turns out that Sara could also sing _very_ well. She could reach some pretty high notes and never got tongue tided when she sung fast. It seemed she was good at everything.

Even Jasper and Emmet took a liking to her. It wasn't the "my brothers in love with you" kind of friendship I had with them, but more of a "you amuse me" kind. Jasper didn't seem out of control around her at all, like he was going to lunge for her throat at any second, he seemed to be _immune_ to her scent. They all seemed immune to it. Not once did anyone complain about being close to her. Emmet was joking around with her, being his usual self. He once even tried to trip her.

That didn't end up as he expected. Actually, it was the exact opposite. Instead of tripping face first into the ground she ended up tripping Emmet instead. He didn't fall, but he did stumble, and that was _huge_ seeing as he was almost twice her size. She later explained the twelve years of training she's had as a fighter. She says she can counteract almost any attack, but I think Emmet wanted to try that out for himself later.

When we got to the lunch room, Alice, Rose, and Sara sat at the table while the boys and I went to get food from the line. Both Jasper and Emmet seemed a little too happy today. Edward just stood at my side, deep in thought.

"Okay, I don't see what you could possibly have against Sara. Edward, you're avoiding her like she's some kind of parasite. What's up with that?" Emmet filled his tray with food that he wouldn't eat while Edward stared off.

"Is there something in her head that we should know about? Is she a threat?" Jasper asked more concerned.

Edward exhaled with frustration. "I don't know! I'm getting all this stuff from her… She's perfectly fine, okay? There's not a single thing that seems inhuman or beast like. She's just like every other girl in this school." He added in a more hushed tone. "That's what her thoughts tell me. But there's something off. Let's discuss this later."

Jasper nodded and Emmet rolled his eyes. We finished getting our food and sat down at the table where the three girls were in some deep conversation.

"… That's ridiculous. Of course he did!" Rose was almost yelling across the table to Alice.

"Who would do what?" Emmet asked as he took the seat next to rose's.

"You, you let her trip you. She thinks she could bring you down in a fight. She thinks she could beat both of you." She gestured to Emmet and Jasper with two fingers. "She's crazy."

Emmet and Jasper both went up in a roar of laughter. Even I was giggling.

"Do you doubt my mad fighting skills? Oh this is just sad." She pouted as Alice smiled brilliantly.

"I know! You guys will square off in GYM today! Perfect! I mean, you could just tell them you are doing warm ups!" Alice's eyes were wide and almost bulged out of her head.

"Um, Alice. Two problems with that." Jasper said quietly next to her.

He didn't have to say them out loud.

One, fighting meant skin contact.

Tow, Emmet always gets out of control during fights.

I shivered just thinking about the harm Emmet could do to Sara. It's weird how Alice just forgot about Sara being human. It was as if she'd forgotten all about the differences between them. Alice's face dropped, remembering.

"Oh, yea. Right. Sorry." Alice looked down at her tray of untouched food.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. I'll show all of them what I can really do. You may think I'm weak, but I'm not. You all also seem to think I'm stupid and naive. You seem to think that I won't catch on to things, but you make it so obvious. You think I'll just go and believe the lie like all of the others, but I won't."

The whole table looked to her. Her face was hard and serious, but a small smile was still playing on the edge of her lips.

"What are you talking about, Sara?" Rose asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"I _mean_," She drew the word out with emphasis. "You keep thinking these stupid things like You're stronger than me and everything. You think you can take me down, you think you're smarter. Well, not really."

The whole table exhaled in relief, everyone a little too happy to say much else.

"I'm not afraid of vampires." She added quietly.

That's when the bomb went off and everyone stared at her, jaw dropped, eyes wide, and shock, clearly written of their faces.

* * *

**So, did you like it? yea, I know. It's a little melodramatic, but I like how it's ending.**

**And for anyone who caught this, Rose and Emmet are in the same grade as Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice. I just thought it would be easier that way.**

**Please, leave a review telling me what you thought and what you think Sara is.**


	3. The Painful Truth: Sara's POV

**Hello! Here's chapter three of Lone Wolf. Here's the surprise... it's finally in Sara's perspective!**

**You're going to get a good view on Sara and her past. She's a very unique character.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Every last one of them went up in an almost explosive silence. They glared at me; Jaspers lips curling in a silent scowl, Rose's eyes strong, but still shocked, Alice's trusting eyes looking hurt and defenseless, Emmet, still and focused, staring with his big eyes as if giving a silent plea that I was only joking. What hurt me the most was looking over to Bella.

Her face was completely drained of color, her eyes were glassy, as if about to water over, and wide. She looked hurt, but for what I had no idea. _She_ was the one who had befriended the vampires. At the beginning of the day I didn't trust anyone, other than her. She seemed to be the only rational human on earth, the only human that felt comfortable being a part of both worlds.

_When I saw the vampires so close… _

As soon as I got out of the car their scent hit me like a brick wall, sickly sweet and overflowing with life. Stolen life that each and every one of them had to kill in order to achieve. The first thing I wanted to do was get back into the car and drive off, but I couldn't leave Bella in a place like that. I _wouldn't_ leave her to such monsters.

After doing a quick and unnoticeable search of the forest I looked around the parking lot, only hoping to find Bella alone, not surrounded by friends. But luck wasn't with me I guess. Actually, luck was against me.

All around her, completely surrounding her, was a coven a vampire.

I could tell the signs from just one glance; the flawless skin, the perfect posture, the unattainable beauty. Just the _way_ they stood alone was enough to give away what they were. They're stance was almost hostile, but they remained perfectly still, only shifting from foot to foot to make it seem like they were human. Normal humans swayed their arms or did something, but they just did little movements here and there.

Normal people wouldn't catch onto that as quickly as I did, if they ever caught onto it at all. Lucky for me, I wasn't normal. I was trained for things like these; I had learned so many strategies for running away from and possibly killing vampires. I could take them, but it wouldn't be easy.

Bella stood there staring nervously at me, waiting for me to approach her or run away, but there was no way I was leaving her with those _leeches_.

I walked quickly to get to the group, but I had to remind myself to look calm and complete- they would pick up on a_nything_ unusual about me, so it's better safe than sorry. As I neared, Bella walked casually up to meet me half way, trying to look strong and excited but failing miserably.

I hugged her slightly-happy to see she was alive- and pulled away just enough, so that I could get into the fight without causing any harm to her. I put the most uninviting look on my face and stared at the group, watching them all, but not really paying attention to anything at the same time.

The whole coven went up in alarm, each one of them doing their part in removing the threat. I was just about to spring on the largest one who kept staring in alarm and coiling his muscles, when I felt the odd sensation of intrusion in the back of my mind.

In that instant I could tell perfectly well what was going on, but what I couldn't stop was the shock that raced through my body. I had only felt that sensation once before in my entire life, but it was all to familiar.

Either Rudi was somewhere around here or one of the vampires could read minds.

Wanting to eliminate the first probability I immediately looked around the group to look for any stares that indicated that they were try to get a good read of my mind. It only took me half a second to find that the smallest male was straining to find something that wasn't visible to the others.

Going into survival mood, I organized my mind, making it impossible for him to get any of my real thoughts. I carefully choose the thoughts that would fill my mind and used that as a mask to cover up what was really going on in my head.

For a moment it seemed as if everything had stopped in slow motion, but I knew immediately recalled that this was my brains natural survival tactics. My vision focused in on the largest member of the coven. He was _much_ larger than me and probably weighed twice as much as me, but I wasn't nearly as weak as I looked. He is the type who depended mainly on his strengths to fight, so that is what I needed to use against him. First I would land a solid kick in the middle of his chest. That would momentary stun him, sending him to the ground. From there on I would pull out the concealed weapon that I had in my right boot.

My hand was already poised and ready to pull it out in a moment's notice. A quick crouch and it was in my grasps, making the fight almost completely even. My weapon was nothing the human world has ever dreamed of. Capable of slicing through diamond like a hot knife through butter, it was the ultimate weapon. My people call it a _Shynx_, which meant protection in my native tongue. I had used it on many strong vampires, some stupid humans, and even some of my own. I could kill just about anything with it. My guardian had hand carved it from the remains of a fallen werewolf, and now it was the only thing that stood between my life and any fool who would dare attack me.

It wouldn't kill them, but it would attract a lot of unwanted attention. I probably would have to lure them into the woods after a few attacks just so the struggle isn't heard by humans.

The fight played out inside my head until it had reached the end which was me standing strong and victorious.

That's when I remembered the story about vampires living in Forks. I had heard a few people by the reservation not too far away from here talking about them- the cold one's- and what they really were. I did something to confirm the stories that I knew was not the smart thing to do.

I stared into the mind reading leeches golden eyes and almost heaved a sigh of relief. Not blood red eyes, but golden eyes, the color of honey, stared back. This _was_ the "vegetarian" coven, the ones who only fed on animal blood and walked among the human, the pale faces. This was one of the two legendary covens who had enough control to not attack every innocent bystander that happened to cross their paths.

I let my muscles uncoil and slowly relaxed every muscle in my body. I wasn't going to hurt and of them if they weren't a threat, that would be a waste of time and would do more harm than good.

I said the only thing that I could think of, ready to take Bella away from them. I may not want to kill them, but there was no way I was going to risk Bella's- the only real friend I've had for… a _long_ time- life by leaving her here with them. She was so innocent, and even though she was more observant and knew more than other humans, she didn't belong with killers. How this coven could pretend they're normal around her was… just… cruel.

"You must be the Cullens. I've heard of you, you're the Doctors _adopted_ kids." I tried not to, but adopted came out more sarcastically than I wanted it to.

Breathing carefully to steady myself, I waited for Bella to say something.

Then a high pitched Hello came from the pixie like vampire that was rushing up to Bella and me. She did exactly the opposite thing I would ever think any sane vampire who cared about their life would do. She looped a bare arm around Bella's waist and pulled her in close so that their bodies where close enough that Bella would be able to feel the cold ice of rock hard skin that covered the vampire. Bella didn't cringe away or even get a small shock from the skin contact, she actually welcomed it.

Bella knew exactly what all of them were, I could see that deep within her eyes, and she welcomed them as if they were her family. She loved them more than she could love anything. She was the human that ran with vampires. She was _lyfex_. She was the human who was a part of both worlds; who excepted it like she was born into it.

_No wonder she was the only friend I could make in _so_ long…_

The table was still deadly silent, with all eyes turned on me.

At the beginning of the day all I wanted to do was get away from these vile monsters that surrounded me, but as it progressed I could understand how Bella could love them. Each and every one of them was strong and beautiful, unique in ways that others could only wish to be unique in. They weren't like the soulless fiends that roomed the night in search of new pray, or the lost beings that were more animal that man.

These vampires were more human than anything. I didn't care if they were only putting on most of this for a show; I knew that there was a real person behind each of them.

Alice was beautiful, small, and always open and perceptive. She was comforting to be around, always singing or dancing. She never walks, she's always prancing, buy only when she isn't dancing.**(A/N: Leave a review telling me what song that is from, and which band sings it! ****)** She had this aura of happiness and love surrounding her wherever she went. I didn't think she could hurt a fly, but there was strength beneath her small posterior.

Rose was strong, graceful, and independent. She didn't seem like the type of person who could love anyone, but she was more than capable of it. She had to stay strong; she had to be the female who everyone respected, but there was a soft side to her. She kept that side locked up, but when she was with people she loved and knew she could trust it slipped open. She was entertaining and not like anyone else.

Emmet; strong, crude, loveable, and above all, humorous. He was wild and didn't even try to hide it. He was always looking for a fight, but he never really wanted hurt someone with no reason. He was like a giant, loving dog that followed you around and tried to play with you whenever you least expected it; still a puppy, trying to be a big dog. He thought he knew all about the darker side to life; he thought he knew what fighting and wars all lead to, but in reality, he knows only small bits of the evils that surround us all.

Jasper kept to himself, but his loving side was clear to see. He didn't want to be evil or a monster. He was tough and most likely the one with the most fighting experience in his history, but Alice helped bring out the soft and light side of him. He was wise and knew more about evil than the rest of them. He had _the look_ in his eyes. He was a warrior at some point in life. He had the walk of an elderly lion on the prowl. The most experienced of the herd, but he was still marked with all of the scars from his past.

And last, Edward. He was the oldest of all of them, his past filled with dark secrets and lonely corners, but when he was around Bella, it was like all of the past disappeared and all that mattered was what was happening at that second in time. He knew what it was like to have to make a decision that no one else could make. He knew what it took to be a leader.

All of them were like nothing I'd ever met before and they deserved to know what was going on. They weren't monsters, unlike the ones I've killed before. They deserved to live, and they also deserved to Bella.

It was time for _me_ to explain things to them. It was my turn to tell them _my_ secret.

"I could never fear you, not when I know you." I looked to Alice, finding a weird comfort in her eyes. "And I guess you deserve and explanation."

Jasper took hold of the situation and stood up. "Not here. Everyone, outside."

He left the table and headed for the exit that lead to the parking lot. I could already see him focusing on the forest that surrounded the school.

Alice, Rose, and Emmet got up and followed him out. Bella and Edward waited for me to get up before they left their seats.

We all left in an orderly fashion that attracted no attention, besides a few glances that only lasted a half a minute before they turned back and continued with their lives. I couldn't help but feel my heart start to speed up and pound in my chest, threatening to break free. I kept any emotion from creeping onto my face or disrupting my walk. Each step I took was controlled and made no noise. My breath silent and steady, I stared ahead focusing on the back of Roses head. I walked just as gracefully as them, but my steps were stronger and each one was carefully measured and full of power. At a seconds notice I could run away from them or dodge any attacks.

We walked until we were deep into the forest, almost completely surrounded by trees or bushed, but the trees were not bunched together and a little bit of sun light was getting through. The Cullens skin reflected the light in little shards of rainbows while they walked through it. The way each of them walked almost made me scared, but I was to used to this to really be frightened.

Jasper finally stopped when we were too far away from the school for anyone to hear or find us; which also meant that no one would be able to hear if anyone were to scream.

The coven made a small semi circle and almost surrounded me. Edward had Bella held tightly in his arms, as if he were protecting her from me. But… oh, he was holding her there. If this got out of hand the coven would have to deal with me, of course he didn't want Bella to try and stop it.

Emmet had a wild smile on his face, clearly enjoying this. "So, how'd you know? And if you know, you must be really stupid to have come all the way out here, alone, where no one could save you if we decided to do you off."

I couldn't help myself; I smiled.

I reached down into my right boot and pulled out the _Shynx_ for the group to see. None of them seemed to see exactly what it was, but after a few seconds almost all of them were laughing. The great thing about my weapon is that it first appeared to be a knife with a wooden blade. True, the foot long weapon was weighted like a real sword and carefully wrapped with what looked like silk, but it was nothing like what it appeared to be. The blade was sharper than any other blade and never got dull. It looked like wood, but the blade was actually werewolf remains, able to cut vampires easily. The silk wrap was actually a finely lace cotton, dipped in the blood of a vampire venom, which gave it the odd black color.

It was made so precisely like this so that no normal human could hold it, the pain would be too much to bear. It also took an exceptionally trained warrior to wield it; you had to put _a lot_ of force behind an attack to get it to actually pierce the skin. I had trained all of my life, since I could walk. I had nonstop fighting classes given by the strongest of warriors, learning every weak point in the human, vampire, and werewolf body. There wasn't one part of the body that I couldn't identify and take down. I had killed my first vampire at the age of ten.

By the time I was twelve I was the strongest warrior in my tribe, beating the elders without breaking a sweat and dealing a clean death to any obstacle that was presented to me. Everyone looked up to me as if I were an elder itself, but my childhood wasn't like any other. My past was the darkest that anyone could imagine…

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, but they wouldn't escape. I knew how to control my emotions better than anyone.

"You're a silly human, you know that?" Emmet said, almost falling to the ground laughing. "Wood doesn't work on _real_ vampires. It's all a stupid myth. That won't even break our skin."

My lips curled up in a sick smile. "I know wood won't do any good, which is why this isn't made from it. If you don't believe me, come over here and I'll show you what I can really do."

The group stopped laughing, but the humor was still in everyone's eyes.

"Okay, that what is it, little Sara?" Jasper asked with his odd smile.

"This? This is a _Shynx_; the ultimate weapon. I wouldn't doubt my skills if I were you." I still had that smile on my face.

"If _that's_ not wood, then what is it?" Rose asked trying not to sound too pushy.

Alice's lip stared to tremble as she got that far away look in her eyes. She swallowed noisily out of nervousness, vampires only needed to swallow when there was blood in or near their mouths.

"It's…you…it's made from the _bones_ of werewolf. She has a weapon made from the bone of a werewolf. A _real_ werewolf." Alice sounded small and distant, fear showing clear on her face.

"Correction, the _bone_ of a werewolf. My guardian killed it himself, but only because the monster was trying to kill our village." I remembered the history of the blade in a sweet memorial. "I'm not afraid to use it either. I really don't want to use it on you but-"

I could just barely see the movement Jaspers leg that showed that he was about to come at me from my right side and swipe the blade away, but the one glance was enough to ready me for the attack. In one fluid movement Jasper was running toward me, poised and ready to remove the only thing I have to protect myself for now. I balanced on my left foot and pointed the blade of my _Shynx_ towards my chest and balled my fists to make one strong point for impact. When Jasper was in the exact position I needed for him to be in I exerted all of the force I could, pivoting on my hips and bringing the blow from the bottom of me to the top and swung. The handle of my _Shynx_ landed square in the middle of his chest and all of my force was exerted on him.

Jasper let out a strangled hiss and went flying backwards. I used all of his accumulated speed and force against him so he just experienced all of my exerted energy and all of his at the same time. It would be painful, but in a few minutes he would be up on his feet with all traces of ever being hurt gone. The coven gasped when Jasper landed on a tall spruce tree, making a painful cracking noise that echoed throughout the forest.

"I don't want to hurt you! Please, stop trying to fight!" I was screaming as loud as my lungs would allow. I could faintly see Emmet getting ready to strike. "Emmet! Stop! Please, don't do it!"

Emmet looked at me in shock, not even Rose had noticed him and she was pressed tightly against him.

"Please, I don't want to hurt any of you, I'm not going to hurt any of you! Just let me explain!" I was trying to argue with a vampire which was about as hard as arguing with a storm that is threatening to strike you with lightning.

Alice was next to Jasper, asking him if he was okay or if there was anything wrong. I could see where the impact I made was. In the center of his chest- his shirt was ripped in many places thanks to the branches of the tree- was a grouping of cracked shards. It looked like a cracked diamond. Jasper clutched his chest and let out a yowl of pain. I knew just how much that move could hurt, but the most painful part was the humiliation of being defeated. Alice was frantically trying to help him, but his skin was already starting to heal.

Jasper was gasping and scrambling to his feet, trying to put Alice behind him. He was going to attack again.

"No! Jasper, stop! She's not going to hurt us! Please, don't!" Alice was trying to stop him, but his mind was in caught in one place.

Remove the threat.

"Jasper, Stop! I'm not going to hurt you unless you hurt me! Just stop!" I was trying to reason with him, but the bloodlust in his eyes was taking over him.

I looked to Edward to see him looking confused and frantic, but he wasn't going to do anything.

"Keep Bella away from him!" I screamed to him, taking his attention. "He's out of control right now! He could slip up."

Edward pulled Bella away from the fight, against her pleading not to. He was bringing her to safety. He pulled her arms over his shoulders and bolted off in the direction of the school.

Emmet and Alice were trying to get Jasper under control, but he was too far into the fight. He was determined to win. Alice looked hysteric, she kept shaking him and trying everything possible, but he wouldn't listen. She didn't want either of us to get hurt.

It was then when I discovered that I couldn't kill him. He may be attacking me, but I couldn't kill him even if he had caused real damage to me. Jasper wasn't even looking at the blade anymore, his target was me. His eyes were locked on me and he had a murderous expression covering his face. I wouldn't be able to cut him with my blade and kill him. I wouldn't be able to inject him with the venom that could kill any creature. I couldn't burn him either, it would be too painful.

I was only going to ward him off; get him tired and weak before I made him listen to me. He needed to get a better grip over himself.

He crouched down, coiling his muscles for attack, baring his teeth like a savage beast. One bite from those teeth, one lick of that venom in my system and I would be down. I wouldn't die, or turn into a vampire though. It would only knock me out or leave a scar, but I would still be alive and… me.

Jasper sprang for me, arms out in front of him so he could grab me before he used his best weapon on me. He was going to restrain me, render me defenseless before he bit me. I could tell that in this state he would probably drink my blood too, but it would not do him any good. My blood smells just fine and tastes like any ordinary type of blood, but it's not what a vampire wants. My blood doesn't contain life, and that's what a vampire _needs_ from blood. But just I'm sure he'd enjoy it anyway.

I ducked and rolled so I would meet Jasper as soon as he landed, right in front of him. Jasper grabbed my shoulders with both of his hands and tried to push me down, but I was quick and ready. Grabbing his left wrist, I twisted out of his grasp and using all of the control I had, rolled over again and pulled him with me. Jasper fell to the ground, but quickly rebounded. I pulled away from his cold skin and grabbed a tight hold on my blade, ready to pierce him with it. Jasper darted behind me and tried to grab hold of my hair, but I flipped the _Shynx_ in my hand and stabbed him in the stomach. He howled another sound of pain that sent chills down my spine. He grabbed his stomach where the blade had ripped his skin. I hadn't noticed until then, but my jacket was shredded to bits and was starting to get in my way.

I ripped it off with a quick twitch of my arm and was left in my T-shirt, but I didn't feel cold at all. The adrenalin from the fight was too heavy for me to focus on anything else. Jasper let go of his stomach and looked around to find me again, but I was still moving fast, trying hard to stay out of his line of sight.

Before I could move again Jasper was right in front of me, but this time I wasn't ready for the attack. He slapped the _Shynx_ out of my hand and sent it flying twenty yards away. Unlike the rest of my fights, this one was during the day so I didn't have that one advantage that would save me in this situation. Jasper was about to strike me, mouth open, teeth ready to sink into any of the exposed skin on my body, but with a strike of unimaginable fate, he was stopped. Emmet had jasper in a tight hold and held safely away from me.

Emmet had actually saved me; he had actually gone against his brother and helped me! I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. A vampire was helping save me from another member of his coven, and I was sure that Emmet didn't have any territorial hold on me. He wasn't in love with me and I wasn't from any part of his past as far as I knew, but there he was, gripping his brother to keep him from hurting me.

I immediately felt an immense gratitude for Emmet, but when Alice and Rose started to hold the escaping Jasper away from me I felt as if I could cry. I hadn't had _anyone_ try to protect me in any way in my whole life. I was always supposed be strong and able to withstand myself so my tribe never tried to save me in general from anything. I have always been on my own or a student, never a regular woman who was used to cook or clean. I had never been in love and no one has ever been in love with me.

I've always been alone.

But right at that moment I felt protected, even if they weren't doing this to save me, I was still more than thankful to them.

I ran to get my _Shynx_; it was the only thing that I had to fight, the only thing I could use to protect myself in the daytime. No one tried to stop me, but I could hear Jaspers raging voice screaming for release. I grabbed the weapon and tucked it into my right boot again, feeling the sharp blade scrape against my skin. I didn't exactly know if I should run home or go back and explain myself, but when I saw Edward racing to his family I knew what I had to do.

There was no running; I don't run from them. Bella was the only friend I have had in so long… there would be no leaving her behind. I couldn't run away from this. I was going to face it head on and clean up the mess I have created.

Edward and Emmet were restraining Jasper when I got there. Rose and Alice trying to calm him down, having a little more luck this time. They continued that until Jasper was completely calm and in control. He wouldn't look at me. He was either ashamed of himself or me.

Jasper stood up carefully, not making eye contact with me still, and held Alice's hand tightly. He was calm now, he was going to ask me questions.

"I'm sorry." That seemed to be all that he could get out.

"Are you hurt? Did the blade do too much damage? Oh, I'm so sorry." I hung my head and let my hair cover my face. "I didn't want to, I didn't mean to."

Jasper's head shot up and he gave me an astonished expression. "What? _You're_ sorry? You did nothing, but try to keep your life. I could have killed you!" He clenched his fists.

He was diffidently mad at himself. He was ashamed that he didn't have control over himself.

"But I didn't. You were so skilled and fast. You kept dodging all of my attacks. How could you do that?" Jasper looked more like a confused puppy than a monster right now.

"Years and years of training," I answered in an age old way. "I told you I could take you guys, I knew I could. I've been doing it for years."

"So you… hunt vampires and werewolves?" Emmet asked slowly.

I shook my head and laughed. "Not anymore, I only do it to protect myself. I used to do it like it was a job, but that was a long, long time ago."

"How do you know how to do all of that stuff? How could you possibly do something like that?" Edward asked still straining to hear what I was thinking. "What's wrong with your head? You're thinking about finals when you're surrounded by vampires!"

I snarled at him. "Get out of my head you annoying gnat! I never gave you permission! You're damn lucky I know how to prearrange my thoughts or I'd be very upset right now. You have no right to try anyway!" The mind reading struck a chord that I didn't like struck.

Edward didn't stop though, he tried harder.

"Stop or this will really hurt." I said as I started to count down from five.

He wasn't leaving though, he deliberately dug deeper, but he wasn't going to find anything. I sent a pulse of memory to cover up my thoughts of the worst kind of pain I've ever felt in my life. The memory was so strong that I could almost feel the pain, but I was under control. Edward on the other hand was pushed out of my mind and blasted with all the pain the memory held. Edward screamed loudly and tried to cover his head with his arms to ward off the pain, but the memory was gone by then.

"I guess you're not so lucky that I know how to deal with mind readers. I'm sorry, but it's all about survival in this world." I looked down at my dirt boots and tried not to think about the pained look that covered his face just moments ago.

Edward straightened up and struggled to focus in on my face. His words came out smoothly, but the fear in his eyes was easy to see.

"What are you?" All heads turned to me, waiting for the answer.

I thought about that for a second, thinking about if I should really tell them. It could be a death sentence, but they deserved the truth. I should tell them, just get the secret off of my back, but I couldn't trust them. I can't trust anyone with that secret. Not even Bella.

I took a deep breath in. "I'm a well trained human, okay? I am a human who knows too much about your world. I'm a fighter."

It was partly true. Right then I was human, but I couldn't say that at night.

They all took the lie, but I could tell they knew it was a lie deep down. I would cry tonight. I would be in deep pain; I already knew that my past was going to catch up with me as soon as I was alone. All the pain and suffering. All the lonely nights and days. All the secrets kept. Everything I'm ashamed of was going to come crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

But, for now my secret was safe and sound. No one knew and my fight with the Cullens seemed to be over.

I walked toward the school, leaving the Cullens to themselves. The bell was about to ring any minute and all I wanted to do was go home. It's been a long day.

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave a review telling me what you thought!**

**P.S. answer the question!**


	4. An Unnatural Warrior: Sara's POV

**I got this chapter done sooner so I just wanted to post it as soon as I can.**

**In this chapter you're going to get deeper into Sara's life, whick means getting closer to her secret.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast; I was on auto pilot as I went from class to class. I was determined to get though the day no matter what I was feeling. The Cullens went home and they took Bella with them so I was pretty much down the entire day. When the final bell rang I was more than elated to finally leave. I got in my car as fast as I could and sped home, paying no attention to the speed limit. I followed the small trails that lead to the Quileute lands.

My house was tucked away in the forest that surrounded the waters in the secluded part of the beach. There wasn't many houses around there and it was right off the reservation so I didn't have to deal with a lot of people. I was surprised when I saw a group of huddled figures around the front door.

When I got closer I could see three very lean men ringing my doorbell. They each hard dark russet skin and wore nothing but a pair of shorts. They looked very similar when I was this far away, tall and muscular. From the skin tone alone I could tell they were from the reservation, but what were they doing down here.

I turned into the driveway, but the guys had already noticed me. They all were gawking at my car. Of course, I should just go give this to good will or something, I thought sourly to myself. It was only drawing attention to me. I just had to have the shiny car with the awesome doors.

I turned off the ignition and plastered a fake smile on my face, hoping I could give them what they wanted fast and make them leave. I got my bag off of the passenger's seat and put it over my shoulder. Just for safety, I pulled the _Shynx_ out of my boot and dropped it into my bag for easier access. These guys were strong and I could see them trying to overpower my small body; I could see them try to hurt me, but they never would get the chance.

I got out of the car, acting as friendly and casual as I possibly could.

"Hello boys, can I help you with something?" I asked nicely, trying not to sound impatient.

"That's _your_ car? You drive that around town?" The smallest of the three asked practically drooling over the shiny hunk of metal.

"Um, yea. That's mine. Is there a reason you're outside my house right now or should I call the cops?" I asked, but I couldn't stop the impatient tone in my voice.

The three laughed like I had just told them a joke. I looked at them confused.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" I was staring at the smallest one since he was the only one talking.

"Nothing, sorry. We're just here to welcome you," I shifted my gaze to find who was talking and look for their eyes. "We were walking around here and we noticed the house. You must be-"

Bam! That's when everything happened. Our eyes met; my striking green eyes and his soft brown eyes caught on each others. I could see the mixed emotions that ran through his head at that moment. He felt alone. No, he felt uncomplete; he was missing something.

I could barely focus on anything other than his eyes, but I forced myself to look at the rest of him. He was the tallest and strongest of the three. His brown air was cropped and untamed, but it gave him a unique look. His muscles were nicely toned, large arms and a perfect stomach. His face was hard and aged, but when I looked into his eyes I could see exactly what he was feeling. I could see why he hadn't worn a shirt or jacket- he had every right to show off what he had.

In all truth he looked… sexy. It was hard for me to admit, but he was one of the best looking men I had seen in a long time. I would say he beat even Rudi when it came to who looked best…

But our eyes were connected again and that was all I could focus on. He was staring back, his jaw slightly slack, his eyes wide in… what looked like awe. Did he feel awe for _me_? That was diffidently not something I was used to.

My whole body felt warm and I could feel a light blush cover my cheeks. I didn't happen too often, but I blushed ever once and a while. I couldn't explain it, but it felt sort of like an unseen force was trying to pull me closer, trying to tie me to _him_.

For god's sake, I thought to myself. You don't even know this man's name, stop this at once and get a hold of yourself.

I did exactly that. I took control and forced myself to look away, this was unacceptable. The two other guys were staring awkwardly at the tall one, then me, then back to the tall one. He was still staring at me, but I made myself focus on something else to avoid his eyes. I wasn't going to lose control again.

"Um, Jake… 'you okay?" The smallest one asked shaking the largest one's- Jake must be his name- arm. I felt overjoyed, despite my attempts not to, that I knew his name. It struck a chord in me that made my heart flutter a bit.

Jake slowly pulled his gaze away and looked to the small one. "I'm fine. Uh," He turned to me again. "My name's Jake, this is Quil," He said, and gestured to the small one. "And Embry," A quick nod to the one who hadn't spoken yet.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." I said sweetly, still avoiding Jakes gaze. "I'm Sara."

"Hey, 'you knew here?" Embry asked with a sly smile. "I could… show you around if you'd like."

I couldn't stop myself from giggling, it was too cute. "I'm good, I know my way around. Thanks anyway."

"If you change your mind, call me." He gave a creepy wink and I rolled my eyes.

Jake wasn't happy about that. I could see the murderous glare he was giving Embry, it sent chills racing through my spine.

"I think I'll be okay. Did you want anything else, I'm kind of busy." I wanted nothing more than to go inside and get away from the rest of the world.

"Um, well…" Jake seemed to think something over in his head over, but he got a determined look and went on talking. "We're having a get together tomorrow- a few people from La Push and a friend of mine- and I want to know if you'd go. You could meet some other people from around here…"

I laughed out loud wishing it would have been a silent laugh. "By chance is your friend Bella Swan?"

Jake nodded with a confused look. "Yea, how'd you know-?"

I cut him off. "She already invited me today at school, I was already going to go." I paused remembering something Bella had told me. "My lord, how old are all of you?"

"We're all sixteen." Quil said with an uppity smile.

I mouthed the word sixteen and looked them all over. "Are you on steroids or something?"

They laughed, but I meant it seriously. They seemed about twenty-three to twenty-five.

"Nope, we just grew up fast." Embry said still laughing. "No, not everyone in La Push is like this."

It was unbelievable, they had to be lying. If just one of them looked older, but all three of them… it doesn't work like that in the human world. But they _were_ telling the truth, I could see it in their eyes.

"How old are _you_?" Jake asked putting genuine curiosity behind the question.

"Um, seventeen. I skipped a fifth grade, so I'm in senior year." I felt very small next to these boys.

"Ah, so you're smart? Well, that will get you something in life." Embry seemed to be talking more to himself than me. "So, I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, I'll be there." I gave a quick nod and remembered a question that needed to be asked. "Um, Were is this "get together" going to be? Bella didn't know."

"Oh yea, I guess you need to know that. It will be at First Beach, a few of us will be waiting there to meet Bella and you. We're going to be in a more private area, it's always easier that way." Jake gave a smile that sent my heart in frantic leaps and jumps.

I couldn't place it, but there was something off with these boys, something that doesn't happen with humans. I went through the lists of things that would set them off as a vampire or werewolf, but nothing matched. Their skin was too dark and rough for them to be vampire and the way they moved didn't set them off as a werewolf. Out of all things, I would know if they were werewolves; that was my specialty now.

But there was something wrong. They smelt like wet dog, but it wasn't repulsing as I would have expected it to be. They moved to gracefully and quietly for their enormous size. I could feel it from five feet away that they hot, running _way_ higher temperatures than any ordinary human. There was something odd going on here, but I didn't have time to investigate everything.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to get some things done. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave a slight wave and they said their good-byes.

I was inside and alone in a matter of seconds. The first thing I did was pull out any homework I was assigned and started to do it. I didn't even really pay attention to the questions; all I had to do was write down the answer. I had no trouble doing the trigonometry; it was finished in five minutes. I've been doing this stuff for years, so it's only a matter of taking in the long questions.

After all of that was out of the way I changed into something more comfortable and sat down on the couch in the living room. My house was not that big- two bedroom, one and a half bathrooms- but it wasn't too small either. All I had to do was call up my money manager and ask him to set everything up. After a few months the house was up and built already furnished with everything I needed. The living room way specially designed with gold's and red's splashed everywhere and décor to match. I had a nice television set up in the corner of the room, but I don't think I would ever use it. T.V. just isn't that cool when your life is a living reality show with sick twists and turns ever second you start to get comfortable.

I pulled my knees to my head, wrapped my arms securely around my legs and let my breath go jagged and uneven. I was going over everything that had happened today, all of the wrongs, all of the hurt, all of the confusion, and most of all, all of the memories. It was painful to sit there and think about my horrible history, to think about my troubled past. It was something I wished so much just to forget. All the pain and suffering I had to go through to become what I am. All the training and combats I participated in. But worst of all, I was forced to remember Rudi.

His wicked face kept flashing in my mind, trying to make itself noticed. He wasn't bad looking at all. Actually, I always thought of him as good looking, but none of that could ever make me forget _what_ he was. Evil, that's the only word to sum him up. He was a sick monster who just had to go and screw up my life. He was the reason I sat here today; breathing, crying, hurting. He was the reason I was still alive, but I would never thank him for that. I'd rather be dead, than to be this… thing; this hollow shell of my old self.

The tears came easily, flowing out of my eyes and soaking my shirt. The sobbing was horrible and took over my body, leaving me in dreadful convulsions. My chest started to ache, my felt weak and limp, my head throbbed with a searing headache. But to make it worse, a new, annoying pain came to me. Somewhere in my chest there was an empty feeling that seemed to pull at me. It was pulling in a completely random direction, but I knew it was attached to something. It wasn't just some miscellaneous pain; it had a purpose behind it.

The sun was slowly setting, turning the landscape a murky orange color. I got up from the couch and went outside mechanically, walking until I reached the border of trees and forest. I stopped just in front of it, reaching out to brush my fingers along the leaves. The silky smooth greens and darkness of the forest felt more like home than anything I could imagine. The night was my hour, and the forest was my freedom.

When the sun completely disappeared from sight, the moon hung brightly in the sky. I gave an almost sick smile while I stared at it, glad to see it again. Letting out my last laugh until the morning I let myself become part of the night, running with no purpose into the forest as a stronger, wilder me.

The sun was shining very brightly through my bedroom window when I first opened my eyes. I hadn't been asleep, I knew that, but I was in a between state, so I still felt a bit confused when I sat up. I remember the running, running until I was…

Yup, I thought to myself. Just another night, just like all the others. Nothing special about it.

I got off the bed which was tangled with blankets, leaves, and dirt. The whole room was a mess, but I would clean it up later. I had one hour before I was supposed to be down at La Push for the gathering. I took a quick shower and brew my hair out so I looked presentable. The weather was much nicer today; sunny-ish with only a few clouds covering the sky here and there.

I pulled out the best bathing suit I owned and threw it on along with a white sun dress. I pulled together a bag, putting in towels, sunscreen, sunglasses, my _Shynx_, and a bottle of water. I wouldn't drink it, but it's always good to have it. Before leaving I put on a pair of slip-ons and turned off all the lights that were left on last night. I didn't feel any drastic change in the temperature as I got outside. It wasn't as warm as it was in Hollywood right now, but then again, it wasn't too cold.

I got in my car, putting my canvas bag in the passenger seat and adjusting my mirrors correctly. In another minute I was on the road and heading to La Push. I hadn't been paying much attention to it, but the empty pain in my chest was still there, nagging me to do something. The weird part was that with every turn on the rugged trail I took, the pain seemed to ease up just the tiniest amount.

Good, I thought. I don't need other things to worry about right now. I'm going to this gathering to loosen up and learn a little more about the Quileute tribe.

In another fifteen minutes I was at First Beach along with about all of Forks. I guess the beaches get popular when it isn't cold. I parked my car in one of the few available spaces and walked down to the waters. There were a lot of people around here, I don't think finding those Quileute boys would be as easy as I thought.

I started walking by the waters, the bag carefully over my shoulder and my sunglasses shading my eyes. I wasn't exactly looking for anyone, but concentrating on the empty pain, trying to make it go away. The annoying pull was trying harder and harder to make me move, so I just went with it. Closing my eyes, but still staying focused to my surroundings.

I started walking in the direction of the pull, not really caring what I looked like to the other people around me. Luckily no one was in front of me, so my path was smooth and precise. As I followed the pull I noticed that the pain was reducing just slightly and the emptiness was filling with something… different. It warmed me to the bone, making me feel bubbly and accepted. It was nice, but also frightening at the same time; this was something I have never felt before. It was unique, but unknown.

I forced my eyes open, hoping the warm feeling would go away; I'd rather have the ache. But it stayed, and got worse. I could feel the warmness doubling, and then tripling. Oh, I wanted it to leave; not to ever come back again. I grabbed my chest hoping that would help, but nothing happened to make it vanish.

"Sara! Over here!" A voice boomed through my own mental panic attack.

My head shot to the source of the voice. I saw three boys waving to me, but I only recognized one of them. Jake was the voice, standing taller than the other two by only a few inches. I felt my heart pang in my chest at just the sight of him.

I let a smile creep its way onto my lips and walk quickly over to them, happy that I was not alone anymore. When I got over I could see the other two more clearly. Both looking just as tall, tan, and muscular as Jake I knew they too were Quileute's.

"Hey, guys this is Sara. She moved into the house we saw a few days ago." The two waved at me, the smaller one looking more welcoming than the other. "Sara, this is Jared," a nod to the tall one. "And Seth."

Seth held out a hand as his name was said. I took it without much of a thought. He was _hot_; his skin warmer than the air around us. _A lot_ warmer. I pulled away eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I looked over to Jake, still avoiding his eyes. "Um, so, where's this party/get together happening? Is Bella here yet?"

Jake nodded, not really answering my question. "Bella's waiting with the others. She got her about ten minutes ago. Come on, we'll show you were it is."

The three started to walk off in the direction of a grouping of trees. I felt as if I could trust them, but just for safety, I pulled the _Shynx_ out of the bag and pressed it close to my body so the boys won't be able to see it, but I could still use it. The boys asked me a few questions on the way about my move, but other than that they were pretty quiet.

I was getting used to the odd feeling in my chest, but it still scared me a bit, when I got a little too warm. The guys didn't try anything in the woods; they were simply getting me to the waters again. When we finally got back on the sand it was rough and less fine than the more populated part of the beach. I didn't find any pain from it, but I could see why not many people were out here. The water seemed more violent and there were lots of wood scraps and broken shells. It could be very painful walking around on this ground without shoes.

I could see a large group of people farther down the beach. Many tan bodies were in the water while a few sat at the edge, talking. One pale figure stood out from the rest.

Seth and Jared ran up to the group, Seth to the water, Jared to the circle. I could see that that group was all women, and Jared was running up to one of the tan ones to kiss her on the cheek.

"So, this is everyone else." Jake said grabbing my attention. "In the water is Leah," He pointed each person out careful so I knew which was which. "Paul, Sam, and there's Embry, Quil, and Seth. Over there is Kim, Emily, and Jared. And of course Bella. That's everyone."

"Thanks." Bella was waving me over with a friendly expression, but she was going to start questioning me as soon as possible. I turned to Jake. "And thanks for inviting me too. That was… nice. I think Bella really wants me, so I'm just going to go over there."

He laughed, sending chills through my body. "have fun."

Bella got up and met me half way, wrapping her arms around me as soon as she was close enough.

"Careful! The _Shynx_!" I whispered in a hiss trying hard to keep the blade away from her body.

She quickly pulled away, her eyes going wide. "Why would you need that?"

"I didn't know if I could trust those boys so I kept it out just in case. Don't worry, I have no intent on using it." I said soothingly.

She sighed in relief. "Oh," I tucked the weapon back in the bag and gave her a wry look. "Thank god you're okay. Edward told me about…" She looked around, as if to see if someone was listening. "About Jasper. I thought you were dead! You don't know how hard it was to just wait by the lunch room and hope that you weren't dead!"

She sounded on the edge of near hysteria. I reached out and patted her arm a few times.

"I can take care of myself Bella, I'm strong. Let's forget about all of that, okay? Will you introduce me to your friends?" I asked gesturing to the two girls by the water.

She nodded feebly and started over to her spot again. I noticed a basket full of different foods, snacks, and drinks that seemed about half empty. Kim and Emily smiled at me when I came to sit down next to Bella.

"Hey, you must be Sara." Emily asked extending her hand. When she turned her head I could see scares running down her cheek to her arm. I almost gasped, but taking control I looked into her sweet eyes and grabbed her hand. "My name's Emily, but I bet that Jake already told you that."

"Yup, all covered." Jakes voice came from behind me. I jumped despite the control I had over myself.

He sat down in the open spot next to mine and pulled out a sandwich from the basket. He started to eat it when a rather wet Seth came over and pulled out something wrapped in tin foil and ate it.

"Ew, Seth you're dripping all over!" Kim said pushing him away.

Seth smiled wide and shook his wet hair like a dog, splashing all of us with salty water. We laughed while trying to get the water off of us.

Jared, Quil, and Embry were heading over here at that time, whispering about something. I heard my name multiple times, but didn't think anything of it. Jared sat next to Kim and embraced her tightly, resting his head on hers. They looked like they belonged together more than any other pair could, it was scary.

But Sam, Paul, and Leah all stayed in the water, talking about something or other. The cliffs surrounding the waters were high and sharp, but curved in enough that you were capable to jump from them. I haven't been cliff diving in a long time…

Jake saw me staring at the cliffs and laughed. "What? Is there something you have against cliffs?"

I smiled. "No, I was just thinking. Have you been cliff diving by chance?"

A mischievous smile spread across his face. "Oh, I've been cliff diving plenty of times. Actually, we were going to go up there and do that later today."

I looked at him in surprise then glanced at Bella. "You're going to go jump off a cliff?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No way. Been there, done that. Not happening again."

I looked to Kim and Emily who shook their heads also. I looked back to Jake with a confused glace. He laughed.

"I meant the guys and Leah. We do it all the time." His voice was light, but I found something offensive from it.

"Great, I'll go with you. I haven't done that in years." I crossed my legs and set my bag behind me for support.

Jake looked troubled. "Um, are you sure? It's not the safest thing to do, and those are the high cliffs. Maybe you should-" I cut him off.

"Please, I know how to jump off of a cliff. Don't worry about me." I smiled at him and looked to the waters.

Jake sighed and began eating again.

"So, Sara, how are you liking Forks so far?" Seth asked before getting another tin foil meal.

"Um, I think I love it here. The small town part is a little… boring, but you have some really interesting people around here. It's already becoming home." I replied.

Almost everyone had something to eat in their hands, so not many people were trying to talk. The guys ate like animals.

Jake offered me some kind of sandwich, but I shook my head and toke a swig of my water. It tasted like nothing and did no good in quenching my thirst, so it was a good thing I wasn't thirsty.

When Sam was out of the water he took his seat next to Emily and kissed her on the cheek before taking something to eat. He smiled at everyone, but his eyes became centered as soon as he reached me. He seemed to be evaluating me; watching every move I made.

"So, Bella says you're a good fighter. She was almost so sure of it to make a bet that you could beat any one of us in a fight. Is that true? Do you really think you can beat us?" Quil asked after he finished about his third sandwich. Paul and Leah were about to join the circle then.

I smiled, enjoying the way Quil said it. It was a challenge.

"Oh, Bella told you that?" I gave her a look out of the corner of my eye to see her blushing lightly. "Bella's right, I am a fighter. And I don't think I can beat you, I _know_ I can beat you. Any of you."

Leah sat down with her eyebrows raised and an almost disgusted look on her face.

"Oh please, you're a twig. You're just like Bella, pale and weak." She didn't care about what she was saying. I could see Bella look down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Leah! Control yourself!" Sam ordered in a voice coated with authority.

Leah backed down and started eating whatever was in her hands. I forgot about her comment and smiled to Quil.

"You want to see what this "twig" can do?" The group went up in ohh's, trying to make Quil take the challenge. 'Come on, I'm not afraid of a little fight. Just one time, if I win… you give me whatever's in your wallet right now."

Quil thought that over for a second and smiled. "Fine, I win… and I get to borrow your car for the rest of the weekend."

"Deal," I put out my hand and he shook it.

We both got up and patted the sand from our cloths. Jake stood up too glaring at Quil.

"I don't think that's such a good idea-" He was trying to walk over to Quil, but I cut him off and walked in front of him.

Without meeting his eyes I spoke calmly and carefully. "Don't worry about it, Your friend won't be too hurt when we're done. Besides, he looks like he can take a hit."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He argued.

"Relax Jake, she won't get hurt. I'm in complete control." Quil said as he got to a clear patch of sand.

Jake took a breath in and sat down, trying not to argue any further. Was he really worried that _I_ would get hurt? I thought he would be worried for his friend before the girl that just moved into town. Maybe he was just being a gentleman.

I pulled off my sunglasses and shoes so the fight would be close to evenly matched. Pulling my hair into a bun at the top of my head I walked up to Quil. The others were watching with mixed expressions.

"So, what are the rules? How are we going to do this? Wrestling, hand-to-hand, battle, combat… free style?" He thought over it, but I didn't think he knew what I was talking about.

"Um, just… free-style I guess. Just try to get the other on the ground for five seconds." He had it set in his head that he was going to win.

I heard people behind me starting to take bets. I had Bella, Jake, Kim, and Emily place fifty dollars on me and the others about seventy-five on Quil. I'm about to make those four seventy-five dollars richer.

"Here I'll make this more interesting. If you just so happen to win, I give all of them money in my wallet to you _and_ you get my car for the weekend. If I win, the four who just bet money on me get to split your money evenly." It was fair.

Quil smiled. "Fine, go on one… two… go!"

He lunged forward, ready to push me to the ground, but I had already marked off his move. Using my unique survival method, my brain started to categorize all of Quil's strengths and weaknesses. He was tall, but strangely graceful so using his height against him would do no good. He depended mostly on his arms and hands to attack and protect himself, but what he should also focus on the lower half of his body too. Your legs can be a very strong ally in a fight. He had two scars on his shin from a past accident, that would delay his attack by half a second and reduce damage by three percent. His eyes were focused only on where I was at that second and not open to any other area I may try to strike.

That was my way it; I needed to confuse him. When he was in the right position I dropped to my hands and drop kicked his feet from under him. He fell forward, but caught himself with his arms. I got back to my feet as he pushed himself to his feet in one fluid motion. Taking his left arm, I pushed him to his knees by kicking his legs in. He let out a straggled cry and tried to get up again, but my hold on his arm kept strong and all I had to do was exert a little pressure before he went back down.

The group counted to five and I let go of Quil knowing how much that hold really hurt. He held his arm tightly up to his chest and said a few curse words before turning around and giving me a shocked expression. I could see Bella and Jake giving each other high-five's and cheering, but I didn't dare look at the others. I could practically feel the steam Leah was blowing off or the utter schock radiating from the rest of the group.

I bent down to get in level with Quil; I didn't really mean to hurt him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to really hurt you. Are you okay?" I placed a hand on his forearm, but pulled away quickly when the shock of his hot skin reached me. He was just as hot as Seth. "Sorry," I got to my feet and held a hand out to him. "here, let me help you."

He took my hand with his uninjured hand and began to pull himself up, but seeing the perfect opportunity for revenge, he pulled me down and began to wrestle me to the ground. We were both laughing, it being more of a friendly game rather than a head-to-head fight. We were circling each other, the other trying to find the perfect opening for attack when Sam called everyone back together.

Quil and I stopped and went back to the circle, him forgetting ever being beaten; me, still pumped from the victory. Bella gave me a high-five while Kim and Emily gave thumbs up. I took my seat next to Jake, putting my sunglasses and shoes back on.

"We're about to go up on the cliffs, 'you in?" Embry asked dealing out the last of the betting money to the winners. Quil had already given his money to Kim and Emily who were splitting it evenly among the others.

"Yea, of course! Do you know the paths to get up there?" I asked already getting ready to move.

"Like the back of my hand." He replied.

Sam gave a worried look to me, trying to figure something out. "Have you been cliff diving much before? Maybe you should stick to the lower ones. Jake would take you-" I cut him off with one hand.

"No way am I going to go any lower. I've probably been more times than you. I spent a year practicing in adrenalin administration. Free falling is a great way to get a straight rush. After a certain amount of time you get control of how much adrenalin is pumped into your system and when. It was all a part of my training, so I know what I'm doing." I reassured him, not willing to settle.

Jake looked almost discouraged for a moment, but he and the others got up and started for the cliffs. I followed, keeping in toe with Jake and Quil. They seemed to be the ones that liked me the most so far.

"So, how long have you been 'training'?" Quil asked putting air quotes around training.

"Ever since I could walk up until I was thirteen. After that I knew everything the elders could teach me. After that it was all practice." I answered with a distant gaze.

"Where did you train?" Jake put a lot of curiosity behind the question.

"Um, my tribe in Turkey. We focused on mastering all of the bodies fighting techniques. Only men were supposed to learn the way, but I have always been a special case."

"What did you practice on? Did you go and attack every poor sap who was stupid enough to challenge you to a fight?" Quil rubbed his shoulder dramatically, but his face was lit up with a smile.

"Something like that." I couldn't help myself, I laughed. But this wasn't my ordinary laugh; it was light and free. Almost happy.

The other two laughed along. This time I noticed how… beautiful Jakes laugh really was. My heart skipped multiple beats and the warm feeling in my chest got a little too warm. I clenched my fist and dropped them to my sides, hoping it would go away.

We reached the top of the steep cliff that overlooked the water in a beautiful way. It took every ounce of my will power not to just propel myself of the edge. I took a deep breath of the sweet air and gazed at the water. The waves crashed lightly against the shore where I could faintly see three figures waving to us. I waved back and smiled even though I knew they wouldn't be able to see it.

"Who's going first?" Jared asked looking around the group. He stopped on me and raised his eyebrows. "Ladies first,"

Leah shoved past him rudely and perched herself at the edge readying herself for the jump, but not before muttering something under her breath about stupid male pigs and pretty girls. I didn't know what her problem was, but she had no right for any of this. She was beautiful herself, just in a more unique way. I was beautiful in the exotic way. I wanted so much to push her off the edge, just to teach her a lesson, but I held back.

She stood up tall, and with one graceful movement pushed herself off the edge, beginning to freefall. She fell through the air fast, like a bullet and landed straight into the water as if she was diving. It was a moment before she reached the surface again, but even then her face was marked in an almost permanent scowl. She swam away from the cliff and kept going, obviously not wanting to get out of the water.

"Okay, who's next?" Jake asked, pointing the question towards me.

"Oh, come on! Don't be afraid. All you need is a little push." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the edge.

The way his skin felt against mine made me want to pull away, but not because it hurt. No, the blissful tingling his skin sent throughout my entire body felt unimaginably good. It was one of the most amazing things I had ever felt, but it was also frightening; much like the warm feeling in my chest that wouldn't go away. I had no idea why it was happening or what it was doing to me, but for once in almost my entire life, I went with it. I let the warm feeling take me over and held on tight.

"Come on, just a little farther." I teased.

Jake was laughing, trying to pull back, but he wasn't using all of his strength. He was playing, like I was with him. We'll see if that changes when I throw you over the edge, I thought cynically to myself, smiling as if everything was okay.

I didn't plan to hurt him, just take him by surprise. I needed to teach every single one of these boys just how much damage I _could_ do. When I was in the right place, I pivoted on my hips and swung him towards the water. I stumbled in the direction I threw him, but instead of throwing his arms out to catch his balance, he took a strong hold of my wrists with his hand and pulled me down with him.

I didn't have time to get away or wiggle out of his grasp, we were already free falling. He let go of my wrists and moved away so we wouldn't collide when we reached the water, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. I was completely submerged in the thrill of the free fall. I could feel the adrenalin start to fill me system and pump me up. I felt on top of the world. Closing my eyes I pointed me body so it wouldn't hurt when I crashed into the water.

The air was rushing up against my body, sending my hair in all directions and flapping the dress that I didn't get to remove before the jump wildly against my slender figure. I felt free again, almost as free as I felt at night when I could just give myself into the darkness and forget all of my troubles. The few seconds I was suspended in the air felt like minutes. I let myself give an exhilarating scream just before I hit the water.

The waves felt almost like a brick wall, but it didn't hurt too badly when I finally reached it. I spliced right through it like Leah had. There wasn't much of a splash, but I could feel the disturbance in the water as Jake hit it. He must have done a cannon ball or something, because a proper dive usually didn't cause that much of a reaction. As I dived deeper into the water I could feel my ears pop and fill with water.

When I opened my eyes I was amazed. I could see everything clearly, no need for a mask. The water was full or tons of fleeing salt water fish and underwater pants. They weren't like the plants you'd find in the Caribbean, but they were still beautiful with dark greens and some blacks. The underwater cliffs looked like cave walls, covered in moss and lichen. Everything underwater seemed so alive and full of wonder, I wanted to stay under forever, but I needed air. Taking one last glance around the wondrous land, I pushed myself up, swimming strong until I reached the top.

I gasped for air, relieved when the sweet, dry substance filled my lungs. I looked around to see where I was and began to swim toward shore.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked from a few feet away.

I faced him and smiled. "I'm all wet, but other than that I'm just peachy."

I splashed some water at him and he returned the gesture until we were in a full on water fight. My attention was removed from Jake when someone screamed from the top of the cliff as they jumped. I stared for shore again, wanting to take off my dress and check to make sure my _Shynx_ was okay. I didn't want anyone other than me to ever wield it, but I was willing to bet that these boys would find away to hold it.

When I reached the shore Bella was cheering for me.

I went up to her and told her about the fall, trying to convince her to go, but she was determined not to.

I removed my wet dress, pulling it off over my head, and threw it next to my bag. When I turned around I had Jake and Embry staring while Leah grumbled under her breath. I could make out the statement clearly.

"Little tramp has to go and show all of us up, doesn't she." Her voice was coated thick envy.

I walked straight up to her fed up with her attitude. That was the last thing I was going to take form her. She was rude, mean, stuck up, and took an immediate disliking to any girl who wasn't Quileute.

"What's your problem? Do you have a problem with me?" I was screaming, the others only staring at me like I was a maniac.

She said nothing, she just stared at me with a deep loathing in her eyes.

"Well? If you have something say, say it to my face!" My voice was raging. "I've done nothing to you! What could you possibly have against me? You don't even know me!"

That set something off and she began to talk. "I know enough, you're just like every one of those preppy school girls whose daddy buys them everything! You think you're perfect and you have everything!"

My eye went wide. "That's what you think I am? I _do not_ think I'm perfect or anything close to it. I'm far from perfect! And I don't have everything either-"

"Oh, don't try that with me!" Her face was turned in an unpleasant snarl. "Million dollar car, perfect body, money. You have everything anyone could possibly want.

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know!"

I got a determined look on my face. "My family is dead, I live alone, I move from state to state every year, and I've never had a real life in my entire existence. My whole life I was treated either as a student or a warrior." I brought my voice to a whisper so low that only she would be able to hear it. "I can _never_ have a family and every second I have to look over my shoulder to make sure that no one's following me. Am I really all that perfect?"

The snarl started to soften just a bit, but after she thought about it for a second, she turned away and headed for the water saying in a low voice that she thought I wouldn't be able to hear: "Being human makes up for all of those things."

My eyes went wide and the words from my lips were only a whisper. "What? You say that like… like…"

Oh, god. What is she saying?

I turned around fast looking for my bag. As soon as it appeared in my sight I ran for it, crouching to get my _Shynx_ and fast.

I knew there was something weird going on here.

* * *

**I'd like to thank my new editor, DrooblesandDrachma. She's a fantastic writer and editor, and an even greater friend. I'm proud to be able to know her.**

**For those of you that care, I listened to Lilly Allen's entire collection while writing this story.**

**Please review!**


	5. The Great Reveal: Sara's POV

**Chapter 5, hooray! I'm so proud tht I got it up!**

**In this chapter you get to know a lot of things about Sara's old tribe and what happened to her.**

**Please, R&R!**

* * *

One crouch and it was mine, the _Shynx_ was securely in my hand, and I was facing each and every one of my new enemies. I glance from each confused face until I stop on one full of fear and apprehension. Bella was staring at me wide eyed, looking more like a defenseless dear than a grown eighteen year old. I desperately wanted to believe that she knew nothing about this group of people- who I now _knew_ weren't human- and what was so off about them, but in all truth, Bella knows too much for her own good. She knew about the vampires, she knew a little too much about me, and now… I was sure she knew about this group.

It pained me to map out each of their weaknesses and prepare for a fight. I only had one objective in mind when it came to fighting: protect the humans and myself. But I couldn't prevent the curiosity that lingered in my head, trying desperately to categorize them in some kind of race or group, but they came close to nothing that I knew of.

They were out in the sun and their skin was hot, not cold, so putting them as vampires was a diffident no. They were too tall and their eyes were too dark to be werewolves. Those were my specialty, I would know without a doubt if these people were werewolves. I frantically searched through my head for some explanation, but nothing really came to mind besides a half-breed.

Possible, but these people weren't like the half-breeds I had met.

I had to know. I _needed_ to know what they were.

"You have one minute to explain what the hell is going on here! What are you? Some weird half-breed with natural adoptions to fitting in or are you… well explain!" I held the weapon protectively out in front of me, hoping none of them would charge or try to take my only protection from me. I could distract them with my bare hands, but I don't think I would be able to… end it.

"Please, Sara, you don't understand. Put it down. Please, Sara!" Bella frantically tried to get me to stop, but I was far beyond the point of giving in.

"No, _you_ don't get it. This is my job. Maybe I didn't prove myself well enough with Jasper, but I will make sure I damage him badly if he ever tries to snack on me again. I rid of the _leeches_." I couldn't help the acid in my tone as I turned to Paul.

He looked genuinely surprised when I first looked at him. "You know about _The Cold One's_?"

I nodded. "I know all about the vampires. That's what my old tribe called them, _The Cold One's_. Now answer the question!" I raised my blade a bit to scare him, but they didn't understand that the _Shynx_ was a real danger.

"Really? And how do you know about them? Did your tribe teach you?" Paul asked.

"Of course. They're the ones that trained me to _kill_ them. That's what I do. I kill the sparkly bastards. Well, the ones that kill humans for food, that is." I admired my weapon slightly. "I kill them with this."

The group laughed, just like the Cullens, thinking that I was relying on the old "wood hurts vampires" myth. I smiled as they snickered to each other.

"Sorry to say this, but that wood won't help you in killing vampires. You need these." Seth pointed to his teeth with a wicked smile. "I should know. We all should know."

They tossed their glances at each other, sharing the inside joke.

"Correct, wood won't do any good in a fight with one. That's why my _Shynx_ is made from the bone of a rather… unlucky werewolf. My guardian killed him when the monster was feeding on his wife in the dead of night. He was going to do me next, had me set aside for the feast, but Kaun knows how to kill." I knew that there was a weird glint in my eyes.

"What?! You're lying! Werewolves don't feed on humans!" Paul was repulsed and frightened at the same time.

"Oh, yes they do. They're immortal much like vampires; they need blood just as much too." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I would know. I've been to one of their layers before. I've been fed on by one. His name is Rudi, which means head wolf in Turkish, and their native tongue. He's next in line for the… throne to the _Macctash_ Empire."

I was in battle of the knowledge mode, prepared to prove anything they said wrong. "The _Macctash_ Empire is the head of all of the werewolves. Basically the Voltori for werewolves, but their empire has less freedom. Everything is controlled by the _Macctash_. Even food."

The group stared at me like I was a nut. I knew all of this personally; I was there to experience it. These people just didn't know enough about it.

"She's making things up! We don't _drink blood_!" Seth said the words like they were curses. "And we don't have any maca… mara… we don't have it!" Poor kid couldn't even pronounce Macctash.

"Seth, enough! She's talking about the real werewolves, not us. You remember the tales. There are the real night walkers and then there is us." He turned square towards me. "How exactly do you know all of this?"

"You can't kill an opponent when you know nothing about them; it's suicide. The elders taught me everything about the races that they knew. You have to know a combatant like the back of your hand. You have to be able to identify any weak spots and know how to take advantage of it." It was the truth, but there was more reason to why I knew so much…

"What tribe were you apart of? Sara… _are_ you human?" Leah asked, almost in awe.

The question startled me, thinking that they knew my secret, but when I thought about it, I could see why they'd ask that. No need for the truth when you c_an_ avoid it.

"Of course! Don't be stupid. The question is, are you?" I turned pointedly toward her, body ready to strike.

"Sara," The voice was cracked and muffled. I could hear the pain behind it; it set something off inside me that made me want to run over there and comfort him.

When I turned to Jake, the expression on his face almost killed me. He looked terrorized, hurt, confused… longing. I wanted so much to wrap my arms around him, or comfort him in some way, but I pushed those thoughts away. There was no reason to think them. My hold on the _Shynx_ faltered and I pointed the blade at the ground.

"What's going on? Why are you pointing the blade at us, I thought you were are friend?" His face almost sent tears down my cheeks. I had no idea why I felt this way, but I didn't want it to get in the way.

"I don't know _Jake_, what _is_ going on?" I waited for an answer, but he couldn't seem to work his lips. "That's what I thought."

Pulling the weapon tightly in my hands and faced the crowd, completely ready for the fight, but not wanting to fight it.

"Your minute is up." The words seemed to ring through the beach and crash up against the shore like the waves. I wanted so much for this to end right now, but I had a duty to fulfill, and they hadn't given me any evidence that said they were not a threat.

"Wait! Please Sara! Let them explain! Please?" At that point Bella was running up to me, trying to get me to drop the weapon.

Not having time to deal with her, I pushed her behind me so I was in a protective stance. How could the Cullens leave her here when they knew about the monsters she was with? They _had_ to know that Jake and the rest of them weren't human. Bella knew, surely she would tell the Cullens or Edward would hear her thinking it.

"They don't kill! Listen to me! They're like you! They kill vampires!" Bella frantically said, trying to get out from behind me.

That interested me, but I doubted it was true. "Go on, explain yourselves then."

No one seemed to want to speak up. I had yet to look at Emily and Kim, but I wouldn't have been able to anyway if I had tried to look. Jared was protectively in front of Kim, while Sam was standing fiercely next to Emily, one arm wrapped around her in a way that would put her out of danger if there was a fight. I had to save them too, they were human.

"I said, explain yourself!" I screamed, ready for a fight.

Leah stepped up, in front of everybody else, and stared at me menacingly; she was far beyond ready for this fight. Her eyes were too close to black for me to feel any pity for what I was about to do. Anyone else I would have trouble hurting, but her… she disserved it. No matter how hard you have it, you always show respect to your tribe or family, and she didn't even try to do that. She needed to be taught a lesson.

Leah's body began to shake in ferocious tremors, her eyes locked on me like missile launchers. She wanted the fight just as much as me, but she didn't know what she had coming. I could kill the strongest of predators and not break a sweat. My unique ability kicked in and the fight played out in my head, but it was the weirdest thing I had ever seen.

I wasn't fighting Leah, but this large wolf-like creature about my height and the size of a large hoarse. It didn't matter right now, I had always relied on this sixth sense; it had never let me down before. I would fight as I saw it in my head, and later- at night as I usually did- recollect the incident, trying to understand it. But right now, distractions like thinking weren't good things. You had to be focused, and that is what I was. I had _Zashin_; I had complete focus.

"I knew there was something off about you. I'm going to enjoy ripping your beautiful face to shreds!" Leah said before letting out what sounded like a growl from deep within her throat.

Deeper than that; her diaphragm. It was a sound of pure _animal._

I only had seconds to ready for the attack before I was completely caught off guard. This was not something I was expecting what so ever. It had never been mentioned in any tribe stories, never in any of the old records, never in any of the elders' experience, and never in _my_ experience. It was something unheard of, and something only my sixth sense was prepared for. All my questions were answered at that moment, but with that thousands of other questions filled their place.

Leah toke two strides to reach me, but in the other few steps her body started to transform in front of my own eyes-that were now widening in horror. She became the animal that my sixth sense was warning me of; the animal that I had no explanation for.

As she landed on her… _paws_, she let out a growl louder than anything I could think an animal could make. Her coat was thick and grey, shimmering in the sun slightly. Her eyes… were still her eyes, but they had too much instinct in them. Her teeth stretched over her teeth in a vicious. The teeth looked strong enough to puncture even vampire flesh or rip apart my small body without much trouble.

I didn't falter at all with the grip on my blade this time. I pushed it away and stored it to be shocked about later. Now, I had work to do.

Leah balanced on her front two paws and got ready to pounce on me. With one push she was air-born and ready to land on me in another few feet, but a blurred figure crashed against her. The move was almost too fast for my eyes to catch, but I got it. Watching with difficulty I saw the grey wolf stumble to the side and look around dazed. In the next second the object that had crashed into the wolf Leah was standing in front of Bella and me almost protectively.

The object was yet another wolf, but this one looked completely different than Leah's. It was larger and had more bulk that the small, grey wolf. This one also had russet brown fur; shorter and more shaggy than the grey's. I could tell that it was male, but it had come from almost nowhere. I had barely even heard the ripping of clothing that I had when Leah had pounced. He was in comparison, taller than the grey by about five inches or so and stronger. He towered over me like Jake and the others had.

Jake…

I spun in the direction where Jake had last been standing only to see that there was no one there any longer. When I looked at the ground, scraps of cloth to a pair of jean shorts were scattered around. They looked as if they were ripped open from the inside-out. And imprinted deeply in the sand were a pair of identical paw prints, matching the size of the wolf in front of us.

A light went off in my head, but the most disturbing part of making the connection between Jake and the monstrous figure in front of me was my reaction to it. I could literally feel the ground fall from beneath me, but I remained standing. I wanted to cry right now, more than I had ever wanted to cry before. There was some part of me that was pained to see that he was… this _thing_ standing in front of me. I had no idea why I felt that, but I couldn't help it.

The larger wolf was Jake. I couldn't deny it.

Jake was still staring daggers at Leah, daring her to try and attack me one more time. Leah growled with rage before I heard _it_.

_Leah! Back down! Don't make me attack, you know I'll win!_

A voice like Jakes went on in my head. It came from the back of my head, like I could read minds.

_How could you choose _her_ over your own pack? We're practically family!_

Leah's voice was full of venom, but like Jakes, I could only hear it in the back of my head.

_You know why! Leah, she's my imprint! I'm not going to let you hurt her! _(Jake)

_What? You've known her for about three hours and you're already in love with her! You didn't even know what she was! She kills people, Jake!_ (Leah)

_We kill the same people. They're not even people, they're leeches. You know how the imprint works: One look and you're hooked. Now back down!_ (Jake)

Leah roared again before slowly backing away, giving up.

Were they really talking in their heads to each other? What's an imprint? What did Jake mean by "One look and you're hooked"? Did I really just hear that? Did anyone else hear it?

From the looks of the rest of the group, I didn't think they heard a word of it. I decided that I should keep that to myself in case it was something important. It may help me in battle later on.

Leah turned suddenly and ran to the forest, not even looking back once. The last thing I could hear was very strange. It was like a mental sob, filled with rage and sorrow. It came from Leah's voice in the back of my head.

All of this was slowly starting to get to me, but I pushed it away. I had to keep _Zashin_ or my fighting would be sloppy and unorganized. I had to maintain myself.

Jake's wolf turned to us- more of me- and gave a pained look. That's when I made the mistake of making eye contact again.

The deep connection of knowing and some other unknown emotion rose to the surface, filling me with warmth and happiness erupted once the same light brown eyes that Jake had met mine. I felt the hollow pain in my chest that was filled with the tingling sensation boil over and engulf me in a wave of awe and… and…

I couldn't place the other word that described what I was feeling for Jake at that moment. It was something I had never felt before; something that was too familiar, but I still hadn't experienced it before in my life. It was something deeper than I just wanted him. I _needed_ him; every part of my body craved for him. Every inch of skin yearned for his touch; to have his warm hand back in mine. My mine screamed for him, yelled for me to get closer. I physically needed him, but I didn't know why.

Never before had I come even relatively close to feeling this for another being; never before did I need something to this level. I needed him more than air, more than life. I couldn't live without him even though I had only knew him for such a short time. I felt like I knew him deeper already than anyone had ever known him. He was my own personal sun, and while I was around him I could feel my day brighten and my worries slip away.

The feelings frightened me; they were something unknown and unwanted. I tried desperately to will myself to pull away from the gaze, but I was locked in. New emotions and sensations started to bloom from deep within me, all _Zashin_ I had before was broken and everything that had happened today came crashing down on me. I felt the need to get all of the answers to my questions, and the worries that this predicament was bringing me. I felt genuinely scared to stand there in front of this large group of people who had a high chance of killing me.

I knew nothing about them; nothing about what techniques they used or what they're week points were. They were completely unheard of. I could lose this fight.

But strangely, that wasn't what was raging in my mind at that point. I was barely thinking about what my chances of living were. My mind was focused on Jake and what I was feeling for him at that moment.

I was on the verge of discovering what that unknown emotion was; the emotion that went deeper than blood and mind, the emotion that filled me with warmth and acceptance every time I thought about Jake, the emotion that sent my heart fluttering when I heard his voice… Every sensation that I had never felt before now.

Things ran through my mind that I barely had any recollection of. Rayel- my best friend back when I was still a part of the tribe- holding hands with her soon-to-be husband. Her nonstop chatter of what she felt for him. Her constantly telling him she _loved_ him…

Rudi and me back when we were friends; back when he was _human_. The way he could make me happy on the worst of days. The way he used to stare at me…

And then… the night before today when I had found Jake on my porch, ringing my doorbell. I remembered it like it was happening before my eyes. Quill explaining their reason of being there, Jake introducing them, our eyes meeting for the first time…

"_One look and you're hooked…"_

That sentence ran through my head, echoing off of the walls of my skull in a loud booming voice just like Jakes. Hearing it over and over and over… then just the important words.

One look one look one look one look…

The words were almost haunting as they got louder and louder, impossible to block out.

My mask of strength and control broke as my face fell into a mixture of horror. My hands fell to my sides and the _Shynx_ nearly slipped from my hand, but I caught it before my grip loosened. My stance went from strong and controlled to pour and weak. I couldn't maintain _Zashin_ when I was shocked like this.

I was wet wearing only my bathing suit, which was small and wouldn't provide any protection, with my hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. My eyes were wild, still pumped with adrenalin I looked ready to fight.

I remember every detail as I finally discovered what the emotion I was feeling for Jake was called.

I was still the same girl I had been for years and years when I figured out I was in… love.

Everything clicked into place like the puzzle I lived in. The strange feeling that made me feel incomplete when I wasn't with Jake, and when I was with him that feeling was replaced with something amazing and wonderful. I felt whole around him. I felt something that I've never felt before in my life.

I felt whole around him. I felt something that I've never felt before in my life. It was something deeper than love; more pure and raw, but it was love.

It was also horrifying. It was something completely new to me. I had no idea what to do.

The emotions were too strong for me to avoid, I couldn't just push them aside. It wasn't just a mental thing either. I physically needed to be with him in more than just being near him. I needed to touch him, and to talk to him. I couldn't just kill him and forget about it, I wouldn't even think about doing that.

There was only one other thing I could think to do.

When you can't fight, run. I had enough common sense and knowledge to know that running was always the best thing to do when you couldn't deal with something.

And that's what I did.

I ripped my eyes away from his in a painful movement, turned away in the opposite direction, and ran faster than I had run in the day time ever before. Forgetting my bag and everything else, I gripped my weapon tightly and ran. The trees were in easy reach, after a few seconds I was hidden by greens and rough ground. My bear feet pounded lightly on the preserved earth making almost no noise at all. My breathing was steady and even like I wasn't running at all; like I was sleeping. The last thing I could hear before completely surrounded by unknown land and unmarked paths was a loud roar of pain.

The sound bounced from tree to tree as I got deeper into the forest.

When I knew I was alone, that no one would be following me I picked up the pace and ran harder and faster. Going at speeds that no human could reach I weaved effortlessly through the trunks of the tall Forks fir's. When I saw and opening in the trees I took it without hesitation, and stepped onto the road. I had made it out, but now everything was starting to catch up with me again.

None of the… pack would be able to find me here. I was too far out.

As I walked on the side of the road towards my house painful sobs started to break out of my chest and take me over. I had the _Shynx_ held tightly to my chest, almost cradling it. It was the only thing that kept me the same person I was back when I still lived with the tribe. Back before I became this… monster. Back when I killed the creatures of the night for the safety of my tribe.

_Back before Rudi had changed me into a werewolf…_

I remember the tribe like I was still living there at that very moment, but it seemed so distant. I was the warrior of the tribe, taking the watch shifts like the men had. I was only seventeen when Rudi came to me, telling me that he had _plans_ for me.

The night was cold; too cold for a summer night in Turkey. The trees were laced with dark shadows that danced on the trees like the _Tlbian_- the demons in the shadows. I was on watch in the elders housing. Wearing nothing other than the cloths that Kaun had made for me out of dear skin and cattle hide. My dark brown hair was cut short to the nape of my neck. My face was still beautiful, but still not the one I had now. I would be the prettiest woman on our lands if it weren't for the three vertical scars that ran down my face, from my forehead to my chin.

The fighters saw it as marks of glory, the reward from the many fights I had won. I was invincible to almost everyone, but I knew how easy it would be for a monster to kill me. If I weren't smart and fast thinking I would be dead.

I walk graciously through the small huts, my brown eyes scanning the area around me. Nothing was really happening, but I knew that I had to be on guard at all times or I could lose a life. Some of the huts were occupied with the light candles while others were dark. That's how we showed if we were awake or not.

I heard a strange pair of foot prints behind me, but before I ran up to attack a light whisper sounded from behind me.

"_Des trile menx feniel._"

I breathed a sigh of relief andwhispered back: "_Des trile menx feniel._"

"Sister, are you alone?" Rudi asked in an unfamiliar voice, but I knew it was him.

"Of course. Brother, what of a fool are you to leave the lands for a whole fort night with no protection? I thought you were amongst the deseeded. I thought you had joined _Safyn_!" I was furious.

Rudi had mysteriously left the tribal lands leaving behind everything that would help him in a fight. I had thought he was dead, I thought he had joined the other world.

"Not a fool for what it was worth. Sarafine Belldove, what am I to do with you? You worry too much over me." Rudi chuckled moving in closer.

"You're all I have left, I must worry. You're the closest thing to family I have. Please, I beg you not to do that again." I waited for an answer, but got nothing.

I couldn't see Rudi in the poor lighting, but I could make out his figure.

"Why would you leave the day before your _pexafyn_? You were to be eighteen of last Friday, but you weren't there. You are a man, but still tainted with the blood of a boy. Come, we must get elder Grex to clean you of your innocence. You are to be a full warrior!" I giggled a bit, but Rudi did not return it like he should have.

"Sara, what if this isn't the way to live? Killing like this? What if there's another way to live?" He waited for me to answer, but I had nothing to say. "What if I can show you the real way to live?"

"I would tell you that you're a fool of another kind. Now stop that talking, you must sleep. Tomorrow you will be untainted and choose your mate. I heard that Prown is searching, she's a pretty girl." I moved closer to push him to his hut.

Rudi reached out and grabbed my arms with his hands. He was stronger than I remembered.

"Don't be naive. I've already chosen a mate and I don't need to sleep. You have to listen to me, forget about the elders. They're a bunch of withered bags, saying that they're superior because their years are greater than ours. You have to listen to me." Rudi seemed frantic, but I couldn't see why.

"Don't talk of them that way! I can't stand by and watch you get a lashing." I scolded trying to free myself of his hands.

"I am a man, I don't get lashings any longer. Now, you come with me." He started to pull me, but I refused to move.

"I have my shift right now. Who have you picked for your mate? I'd like to be the first one to know."

"Listen Sarafine, we don't have time for this. I'll tell you later, but now we have to go somewhere." Rudi was in such a hurry.

"Fine, but I have to get someone to take my watch-" Rudi, pulled a hand over my mouth and started to pull me away against my struggles.

He was strong. Very strong.

When he finally released me we were outside of the tribal lands in the woods. The light of the moon shone lightly through some of the holes in the trees, but not enough for me to see Rudi.

"What is this about? I have to get back!" I hissed, starting toward the huts again.

Rudi grabbed me again and pulled me against the tree trunk, restraining me.

"Listen, we have to talk. We've been looking at all of this in the wrong way. We weren't made to kill at all. You weren't made to kill the creatures of the night. You were made to lead them. Just like me. We were bred for it."

"What evils are you talking of? Will you let me go? Do you know how much trouble I'm in if the elders find me with a marked man?" I asked while wiggling free of his grasp.

"You're not going to get in trouble! Not when you're a marked women! Now stop that and let me finish!" He hissed in my ear.

I stopped still, replaying his words.

"No, Rudi… you can't mean that you… you want…" I couldn't get a complete sentence out.

"Yes, I do. I want to mate _you_. You have no choice anyway."

"You know that we can't. You know that. Warriors can't mate, it's too much of a risk. You would protect me before you protected the rest of the tribe. Same me with you. And _I_ do have a choice. I get to pick my mate like all the other warriors." My voice was snide, but restrained.

"No, you don't. We're not mating under _their_ rules. Listen, I'm going to change you. I'm going to bring you into the real world. Just relax and lay back. This will be quick and painless." His breath was hot against my cheek.

"Wait, what are you trying-" I tried to say, but my breath was forced out in a frightened yowl.

I felt the sharp piercing of teeth into my neck as Rudi bent his mouth down to me neck. He had bit me, but he wasn't drinking the blood like I would have thought. That is what all of my other opponents had tried to do. He pulled back after the blood started to well and pour down my neck. He brought his wrist to his mouth and cut it with his teeth before holding it up to my wound on my neck. The blood started to mix, my neck starting to burn slightly when I finally realized what he was doing.

I started to scream and kick, but he held me down firmly. I couldn't escape.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Please, Rudi!" I had never been in a position like this, I had no idea what to do and even if I were free I couldn't hurt Rudi.

I felt my mind start to go fuzzy at the corners, but I kept a firm grasp on reality.

"Why would you do this to me? Why?! I trusted you!" Tears streamed down my face and I went up in sobs. "What have you become? I don't want it! I don't want your blood! I'd rather _die_!"

"You'll thank me later on, you will. You won't regret this, and neither will I. There's so much you need to see." His voice was soothing, but I kept on screaming.

I called upon the spirits to curse him, but he didn't move away. My control was slowly slipping away, my grasp on reality fading…

"_I love you Sarafine Belldove… _

The day was still bright and sunny, but my body felt cold as it had that very nice. I was going into that between state again, the point where my past was my reality. The road was still deserted as it had been when I had begun to walk. I was only a few minutes away from home, but it felt like hours.

When I was finally there, I collapsed on my couch and cried hard, reliving all of my memories.

"You were wrong! I will regret what you did too me forever!" I screamed to nothing.

And that was only the beginning of the unbelievably long night.

* * *

**So how was it? Shocking, startling, ... leave a review telling me what you thought! **

**Chapter 6 is going to be even bigger than this one, full of secrets coming to surface. You'll learn a lo about Sara and even more about Rudi...**

**Please, leave a comment if you really want to read that chapter! **


	6. A Startling Past: Sara's POV

**Chapter six...**

**this one is by far the most revealing, filled with disturbing facts and twisted pasts. You will go deep into Sara's mind...**

**AND... Jake comes into play here! R&R to see what happens when Jake comes over to Sara's place.**

_

* * *

The pain was excruciating, it seemed to last forever…_

I was trying as hard as I could to reject whatever was in my system, causing all of the maddening pain, but it stayed and raged on getting worse and worse. I lost all tracks of time, all sanity that I had before, all memories started to slip away from me, and the voice kept speaking to me. It kept trying to sooth me, but nothing could sooth me. I could barely think, nor could I talk. I would have taken death gladly at that time and face all of the pains I endured during my entire life with. Anything would have been better than this.

I thought it would never end, but that was only somewhere in the middle of it. It wasn't a burning sensation like the elders had told me of, but worse. It felt as if every muscle was being tortured to its maximum capacity, like every bone was being fractured and broken into tiny pieces, like my blood was being replaced with acid…

It was worse than I would have ever thought, but I knew exactly what was going on, I knew exactly where I was, and I knew exactly who was at my side, holding my hand and rubbing my arm comfortingly. What I didn't know was who I was, why I was there, or what I was supposed to think about this. I couldn't remember anything before the pain. Nothing. I barely knew there was a before.

When the pain finally started to die down I started to hear things I couldn't hear before, feel things that I could only dream to feel, and smell things that were better smelling than the most fancy of dinner dishes. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew they could see things that were beyond amazing. My lip trembled slightly as the last pang of pain disappeared from my body.

"Sarafine," A whisper came from the man beside me. His voice was amazing; smooth and alluring as any voice could be. It was Rudi's voice. Rudi… My Rudi.

"Rudi, I'm… I made it." I said softly, keeping my body still. "I'm reborn. I made it."

"Yes, you made it. I knew you would. You're strong…" He squeezed my hand. "How do you feel? What do you remember?"

"I feel… powerful. I feel… wonderful." Those words couldn't even begin to express what I was really feeling.

"Good, Sarafine… what do you remember?"

I thought about that, but like during the change there was no before.

"Hmm… I remember you." I thought of something else. "I remember this,"

I reached out, opening my eyes slowly to look for him, and held my hand up to the side of his face.

His jawline was strong and masculine, all boyish features gone. Dark shaggy hair framed his perfect olive shaded face and light grey eyes. He looked like a god. He wasn't wearing any shirt or weapons belt, but it was fine. His body was more than well developed.

Sitting up slightly, I pulled his lips to mine.

He wasn't hesitant like I would have thought, but willing ang gentle. His movements were slow and very light, like he didn't want to hurt me, but I didn't want that. I was strong, diffidently strong enough for him. And I wanted _more…_

Rudi laughed against my lips.

"You're thoughts are amusing. Do you really mean them?" His voice was teasing.

The dim light in the room wasn't much of a problem; I could see just fine in it. I hadn't noticed, but I was on top of a very comfortable bed.

How convenient, I thought almost out loud hoping Rudi could hear the words. He chuckled again and leaned over me, covering my body with his, but putting none of the weight on me. This time when he kissed me, he was urgent and strong. I gave back just as much, tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him closer.

He had no trouble tarring the rough cloths off of my body and I had no trouble with his. In a matter of minutes the mad kissing turned into mad sex. I felt happy and light, but not free. There was something wrong, deep inside, but I didn't try to surface it like I usually would. I pushed it away and pulled myself closer to Rudi.

He laughed, his warm breath brushing my cheek lightly.

"_I told you you'd thank me later…_

I opened my eyes slowly only to find they were wet and sticky from crying. I was still sobbing, body trembling from the power of the cries. I felt utterly repulsed and disgusted to have to relive _that_ memory.

I hated having to feel his skin on mine again. I would _never_ touch Rudi like that ever again; it was the worst thing to experience in my opinion. The pain was more enjoyable, but that's not what my subconscious thought. The thought of his body grinding against mine sent chills down my spine, but not the good kind- the kind that hurt.

I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. It was a mess as usual, but not as bad as it normally was. I thought about that for a second only to remember that the phone had rang before I could really start to mess things up.

Getting up awkwardly, I walked to the phone to listen to the recorded message. It was from Bella, like all the others, but this one started out different. Instead of Bella being bored and timid, she was some what panicked.

"Sara, you have to listen to me. Stop this right now, we need to talk. What happened with Leah… she was stupid and idiotic and… she was being Leah! You shouldn't let that get in the way of anything. I miss you at school. Alice misses you, even Rose has been complaining at your absence. We need you here. Sara, I need you.

"Most of all… Jake needs you-"

That's where I cut it off, I didn't need to hear about Jake.

Jake.

Lately he's all that's been on my mind. I couldn't get him out of my head, nor could I get that annoying hollow feeling in my chest to dull down or go away. It kept pulling at me to the point where at night, I started to wander towards his house. I couldn't really help myself, but I found a weird type of comfort in having him near me. I spent a very long time thinking about what I should do about hi, and came up with nothing.

I couldn't leave him; I would only come crawling back. I couldn't avoid him; he always had a way of showing up either in my head or around town. I couldn't find someone else; there was no one else for me. And I couldn't just let myself have him; that's… I just can't.

I hadn't gone to school for about a week and a-half, it was Wednesday and I still haven't gone to get any of my school work. I didn't care anyway. I've been to school over hundreds of times. When you're a rouge werewolf, you have the time for that sort of thing. I would have to go back some time, or I could just move away and forget all about this.

It was a possibility, but I had too strong of a love for this town. Leaving it all behind would be really hard.

Jared had returned the car a few days ago, but I had nowhere to go in it. Going into town could lead to me running into Bella, one of the Cullen's, or The Pack- what the shape-shifters called themselves. I was imprisoned in my house basically, just without the bars and angry guards.

The phone rand loudly on the receiver next to me, causing me to jump a bit, but I wasn't really paying attention. The caller ID said it was Black, but I didn't know any Black. Probably a wrong number, wouldn't do any harm to answer it, I thought to myself as I reached for the phone. In truth, I needed contact with some living thing.

It was too late when I finally remembered who Black was, his voice boomed over the phone.

"Sara? Thank god you answered the phone." Jake breathed a sigh of relief, but just as I was about to put the phone on the receiver he begged me: "Please don't hang up on me."

I thought about it, but ended up putting the phone back to my ear.

"What do you want, Jake?" My voice was weak and horse, obvious that I had been crying.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Leah was being stupid. I've yelled at her time and time again, she knows what was wrong with what she did. Sara, the pack doesn't think anything less of you because of what you do. You must not know much about us, but we're a lot like you. We kill vampires too, we always have. It's what we were born to do."

"Jake," I tried to find the right words. "It's not the pack really. You don't understand- I couldn't care less about Leah."

"Then help me understand. Please, you don't know what this is doing to me!"

It was wrong the things his voice did to me.

"Jake… you can't understand. There's nothing you can do about it. I have to go-" I pulled the phone down.

"No!"

It was too late, I had my finger on the end button. With a quick yank, I pulled the cord to the phone out and took the batteries out of the phones themselves. I couldn't talk to him anymore; I was too close to giving in.

I sat down on the couch, put my head on my crossed arms and started to cry again. It was the only thing I knew what to do in this kind of situation. I would have killed myself if I would die, but it would only leave a mess for me to clean up. I've already tried it all: fire, guns, the _Shynx_…

None of it works.

It seemed like hours later when a strong knock pounded against my door and the doorbell started to annoyingly ring. I didn't have to look out the window or even open the door to know it was Jake- the feeling in my chest gave it away. I couldn't help the light feeling that started to take my body over. I wanted desperately to open the door and cling to him- I knew he'd provide some sort of comfort. But I stayed on the couch and took various deep breaths to control myself.

"Please, I know you're in there. Please don't ignore me, Sara." His voice was soft and almost hurt.

It was too much. I was already way past the breaking point, there was no point in causing myself more pain. I got out of the seat, wiping my sleeve across my face to dry most of the tears away, and walked to the door, shoulders squared.

After taking one steadying breath, I unbolted the door and pulled it open, making sure to keep my eyes on the ground. I saw his legs, which wore bear and covered in dirt. Probably from running through the forest or whatever it was that shape-shifters did. The warm feeling started to fill me up, but I did my best to forget about it.

"What do you want, Jake? I have… things to do." I tried to make my voice as soft as possible.

"Sara, sitting alone in your living room crying isn't 'things to do'." His voice was music to my ears no matter how much I tried to reject the thought. "Sara, You have to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on. Now would you leave?" I said in a strong voice.

I started to close the door, but Jake held out his arm and shoved it back against the wall in an angry motion. My eyes went wide as I looked from the door to his arm. He was _very_ strong- stronger than I would have thought. I still avoided his eyes.

"Stop this! Sara," He started while pulling his hand up to grab my chin and forcing me to meet his eyes. "I _need_ you to look at me! Sara, you don't understand anything!"

He sounded like a lost puppy would if it could speak- sad and on the brink of insanity. His face looked even worse. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair looked unkempt like he hadn't slept well in a long time. His eyes were full of sorrow and longing.

Longing for what though? I couldn't think very straight with the power of his skin on mine _and_ his eyes holding mine. It was unbelievably comfortable and warm. I absolutely loved the feeling of his skin on mine- I lost control.

Breathing a soft sigh of happiness, I leaned my head in so that his had was actually cradling my face, and closed my eyes. I felt so at ease that I didn't care what the consequences were for doing it. For once, I let myself enjoy what I gad.

A tear ran down my cheek involuntarily, and others seemed to follow soon after that. I was far beyond lost in this fight. Jake had a weird hold on my heart; being away from him had made me feel incomplete and lonely. Having my personal sun to brighten those dark corners of my past was more than I deserved, but I was glad to have it.

"I'm sorry Jake," I whispered while he pulled me close to him.

That was a whole new level of close, which brought a whole new level of making my heart do flips and weird chills- the good ones this time- run down my spine. He held my body close to his, so that I fit perfectly against him. He was warm, but I felt so cold.

There were something's that I couldn't fix and some of those were: (1) my past. (2) What I was. (3) My undying love for the boy I had only known for two weeks. Those three things were going to stay with me to the grave, I knew that for sure at that moment.

"Sara, please… let me explain some things. We need to talk." Jake whispered soothingly, rubbing my back lightly.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jake. I've been going through some things lately." I pulled away from his, forcing myself not to cling to him at that very moment. "I don't _care_ about what you are the… pack are. I know that you kill vampires and save innocent, or whatever you see it as, but that doesn't change things-"

I had almost said my feeling, but I knew that that would bring a whole new level of questioning I didn't want.

"That's not what I want to talk about. Well, not mainly." He pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. "Can I come in?"

I stepped out of the door way and motioned him to the living room. After closing and re-bolting the door, I joined him. He was sitting on the love seat, elbows on knees, head resting on hands. He looked tired and vulnerable, but he had something to say, and he was determined to say it.

I sat awkwardly next to him, staring at the coffee table.

"Where do I begin?" He asked.

I thought about that. "The easiest thing to talk about."

"Okay, fine then. Sara, what really is going on with you? You won't come out of your house, you're ignoring Bella's phone calls, you've been crying…" He looked off for a bit. "Sara, I need to know what's going on with you. I need to know what's troubling you. You have no idea how crazy this is making me…" His voice faded away at the end.

"Jake, I'm having trouble. That's it." I put flatly, playing with my fingers.

"What's troubling you?"

I couldn't lie to him, but the truth was way out of the question. I'd have to go with the half-truth. "I' remembering. Just things from my old life, that's all. It wasn't a happy time for me."

"Like what?" He asked, staring at me with those big eyes.

"Do you really want a life story? A lot of people died, that's it." I wasn't in the mood to talk about my life. Not at all. "Next question."

He stared at me for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few minutes.

"Why's you run? I thought you would be prepared for shocks like seeing giant wolves." His voice was a little bit lighter, but there was a weird restriction behind it.

He was afraid that I was scared of him.

I swallowed. "Next question,"

"Why? That's a perfectly goo question. Were you afraid of us? That's perfectly fine, we won't think less of you."

"Next question," I pressed.

In my mind I answered: _I figured out I loved you and ran._

_Tell him that._

I jumped, looking around the room to see who could have said that. It wasn't Jake; his mouth was still as he thought hard about something. I looked in all the corners, but there was no place that a voice like that. It was almost in my head, behind my ear, and crystal-clear like a voice of reason.

"What?" I asked the air in an almost silent voice.

_You can trust him, Sarafine. You can tell him everything. He'll understand._

Oh really, I asked mentally? And why would you think that?

_Because_, the voice went on answering my thoughts. _He's your soul mate, Sarafine Belldove. He loves you more than you love him._

You're insane, I laughed mentally. What would make you think-

I stopped, almost hitting myself for responding to a little voice in my head. Why would I do that? Had I really lost all my marbles and now I was just going under?

_Of course not, Sarafine. Don't you remember? I helped you get out of the Macctash castle when you were escaping. The little voice who gave you direction to use your sixth sense? _

I tried to ignore it, but it was getting louder and louder. I did remember the voice just fine, I just didn't want to think I was crazy.

_Sarafine, you were meant to be with Jacob. He was made for you, and you him. Just tell him what you're feeling; he'll explain why that is. Tell him everything._

"Sara, I need to know something." Jake announced, catching my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked, waiting for the annoying voice to buzz in, but all was silent. "Yea, what is it?"

He took a breath in and tried to find a way to way to word what he was thinking. Finally he just turned towards me and looked me straight in the eye. Eye contact was amazing and frightening at the same time, like I was really getting lost somewhere in the pool of warm brown…

"What do you feel when I do this? Just looking me in the eye," His question was very strange, but I felt as if I had to answer.

_Tell him_.

I felt as if I was being pushed to tell him what was really on my mind. Something was physically willing me to answer him with all of the truth. I couldn't really control the words that poured out of my mouth.

"I feel… overwhelmed." It was really hard to explain. "… And warm."

"Good, now what about when I do this?" Jake asked as he grabbed my hand between his.

The skin contact sent small shivers of pleasure through me and warmed me to the core, better than anything ever could.

"um… very, very warm. Better," I couldn't make a real sentence.

"Do you have this weird feeling in your chest? It's like a very warm feeling, overfilling." His words sent off an alarm in my head and I was snapped out of whatever trance I was just in.

I pulled my hand out of his and stood up trying to get a little farther away from him.

"How did you _know_ that? Are you doing this to me?! Stop it, stop it right now!" I backed away while Jake tried really hard to quiet me.

I was about to run to my room for my _Shynx_, still yelling at him, when he clapped a hand over my mouth and pushed his body against mine.

My eyes went wide in shock as his skin touched my lips, it was too much. Way too far for me to handle. I was slowly losing the grip on control that I had before. His body was hot against mine, still warming me all over. My eyes locked on his lips, which were only inches from mine.

"Listen, I'm not doing this to you! Now, settle down and act like a normal human being for just once." He started to pull his hand down from my mouth.

"Well," I shot as soon as I could speak again. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a 'normal human being'."

"You're not human at all. I know what you really are, that's one of the things we need to talk about." He said it so casually, but inside I was having a panic attack. "Right now we have to talk about _us_."

I tried to grasp for words, but I couldn't seem to pull my head together. When The synapses to my brain finally started to work again, I thought of the thing I would usually say if I wasn't freaking out.

"There is no _us_." My voice betrayed me.

It made it clear that there was an _us_. There was diffidently an _us_ and it wasn't just something minor.

"Sara, shape-shifters do something called imprinting," That word, I remember it from the conversation the wolf Leah and Jake were having. "It's when we find our mates. It's when we find who we're meant to be with. Really, it's when we find our _soul mates_."

_Told you so._

The voice added a strange giggle at the end that made me want to rip it out of my head.

"Yea, so what? What does that have to do with me?" I asked both of them, the voice and Jake.

"Because, I've imprinted on _you_!" Jake screamed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My mouth dropped open a bit as I tried to piece that back together. He said he… imprinted on me. But what did that really have to do with the situation? How did he know what I really was? What the hell was going on with my life?!

"Sara, I know you really don't know me, but I know I-" Jake had to gather his courage again to continue. "I know I love you!"

The last three words rang through my head over and over again in a never ending shouting of the words.

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!

"No, no no no no! No, this can't be happening!" I got free of jakes grip and stumbled forward with my hands on my ears, trying to block out the noise. "Why him? Why would you do this to me?!"

I screamed almost at nothing. Why did he have to love me back? Why couldn't I just live alone. It was one thing risking my life every day trying to stay clear of Rudi or any werewolves, now I'd have to worry about him. If Rudi figured out… he'd have Jake killed for sure. If _they_ found me with him…

Why'd it have to be him?! Why would a fair universe force my burden on him?

But, that's right. This isn't a fair universe. This is the universe that kills babies in the womb and lets little children get kidnapped. This is the universe that killed my mom and gave my dad to the werewolves, only to become the leader of a ruthless Turkish gang of werewolves that kills without mercy. This is the universe that let me live when I should have died over three-hundred years ago!

"Jake, how could you love me? I'm not good for you in any way! You don't want me!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.

"Sara! Calm down, you're acting like a child!" His voice was booming over mine and had a weird tone that made me shrink down in fear.

"Why him? Why would you curse him like that?" I asked in a lower voice to whatever was listening.

I sat down on the couch, ready to give myself to the night, even though it was only three of the clock. With one jerking motion I looked at Jake critically.

"You said you knew what I was. How could you say you love me when you know?!"

He looked to me with big eyes and whispered: "I'd love you even if you were a vampire. Being a werewolf doesn't bother me at all."

"How?!" I thought about something and shook my head. "You wouldn't say that if you knew my past. You wouldn't say that if you knew what I've done."

"There's not one thing in the world that could make me love you less. I don't care if you've killed, I'll love you all the same." There was a strange glint in his eyes that made it clear he was not lying.

"How could you say that with such truth? Jake, how?" I was diffidently on the edge of hysteria.

Learning I was in love was one thing, but learning the other loved me just as much, possibly more… It was too much. I wasn't made for these kind of shocks.

Jake moved gracefully until his face was mere inches from mine. My eyes focused in on his eyes, even though they wanted to stare at his lips. He grabbed my shoulders tightly and gave me a light shake.

"I love you, because you are _you_. You're smart, strong, cunning, independent… you're everything I've ever wanted in a girl. But, the most important thing is, I love being with you. You're light spirited when you want to be, and know how to have fun. Now, can you tell me what's not to love there?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, the feeling of his breath on my face was overwhelming and made my head go a bit fuzzy. I wanted to kiss him _so badly_. The pull of the imprint was urging me to move forward, to take what I had. Common sense told me to stay put, but it was slowly fading away.

I could barely manage to get one word out, but, somehow, I managed to get out an almost complete sentence.

"I love you too, but-"

The rest of the sentence was stopped when his lips met mine.

It was better than anything I had ever experienced. I wasn't expecting it completely so my mouth was still slightly open from what I was saying before, but that was more of an advantage than a problem. At first I was hesitant, refusing to do anything else but sit there while he wrapped his arms around me, but slowly… I gave in, closed my eyes, and joined him. Soon, we were both moving our lips in steady movements; strong and fast, but still gentle and loving.

That wasn't even the half of it though. The kiss had more than that to it. The shivers that usually raced through my body at his contact had amplified to the most pleasurable and amazing sensation I had ever felt. Words couldn't explain it properly, but at that moment, I knew that there was no other way to live my life, than to live it with him. He was my everything, and my only thing. We belonged together more than any ordinary couple possibly could. We were already closer than two people could get, but we had only known each other for two weeks.

Somewhere in the middle of the smooth kissing, the animal that took over half of my body seemed to emerge, and the same with him. The soft movements became rough and where we held each other lightly before, we were clinging to the other with steel strength grips. I opened my lips and let him trace his tongue along my teeth- again, better than ever imagined- and brought him closer.

I couldn't help the visions that appeared in my head. My sixth sense seemed to have half of my mind at the moment, but instead of mapping out fighting strategies, it… well… became more of an overactive imagination. I saw many of the things I could do with him, some beautiful and loving, others cruel and monstrous. Almost every possible scenario played out in my mind.

One in distinct made me shiver in fear.

One of them wanted his blood, wanted it in my mouth, where sweet substance belonged.

_No_, I thought to myself, trying to control those thoughts. You're better than that.

_Answer it._

I had nearly forgotten about that little voice in my head…

Right when I was about to ask what it meant, an annoying ringing came from Jakes back pocket. I groaned internally.

What, you can see the future too now?

Jake didn't pull away, but I managed to push him away slightly on the third ring.

"You should answer it. It could be important." My voice was small and disappointment coated it thickly, but I was going to listen to the little voice this time.

Jake groaned and pulled the old cell phone out of his pocket reluctantly. It didn't look like the expensive kind that most teenagers had, but an old battered up block. I think I liked that look more than the new and sleek.

He pulled it to his ear. "Yes, can I help you?"

His voice was slightly bitter, but as soon as the other voice came in he lost all traces of that.

It was Sam, and there was something big going on.

"Jake, we have Victoria's scent. She's down by the beach on the right rez! You have to get down here quick! Meet us out there, now."

The phone went dead and Jake got a determined look set in his face. I was lost, but from the sound of it, Victoria was a leech that presented a large amount of danger to these boys.

Which meant she was a danger to Jake.

Before I really even knew what I was doing I had my _Shynx_ in hand and was pulling off my light jacket. I was going to help them, but from the look on Jakes face, he wasn't going to make that easy.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked blocking the door with his fore arm.

I looked up at him sternly. "I'm going to help you kill the leech. Do you have a problem?"

"You're not going. It's dangerous-" I cut him off with a bitter laugh.

"Cute, really cute. If you don't recall, this is my job. I _have_ to do this." I thought then added: "Especially if Victoria poses any danger to you or the pack."

"Just let us handle this, she's on Quileute lands. It's _our_ job to keep that land safe. Sara, Just stay here and I'll come straight back after… we finish this."

I cleared my throat. "She's near the beach, which means she's near water. You won't be able to do too much if she gets in, but _I_ can. She won't escape."

He looked at me puzzled. "I thought werewolves could only turn at night."

"I'm special I guess. Get me pissed, and I'll be ready for the fight in a matter of seconds. We don't have time to go through this now, let's go."

I moved his arm with almost all the force I had and started towards my car, but when I thought about it, it wasn't fast enough. The car only navigated roads- I would need to run.

I looked at the sky and cursed, I still had a good few hours until six when changing, would be easy and full. I could let the beast out when it was daytime, but only the strength really showed. My running wouldn't be much help here.

Jake looked at me crookedly, then sighed, obviously giving into something.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Before I could argue he ran into the surrounding forest. I got ready to get in my car and drive when I heard the sound that Leah made when she changed, followed by a howl and footsteps- paws- coming my way. I tucked my _Shynx_ through my belt-loop securely and looked for the wolf Jake.

He was still as graceful and beautiful as he had been that day on the beach, but this time he looked more controlled. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. He stood as tall as he would as a human, his dark eyes looking down to mine.

_Get on, he's offering you a ride._

Huh, what do you-, I thought back, but when I saw the wolf turn sideways I understood what he wanted.

He was going to… carry me there.

I got on his furry back gracefully and took a fist full of hair to keep myself steady. I hadn't spent much time on mounting so this was a bit awkward for me.

_Wow, this feels better than I thought it would._ (Jake)

I smiled as he took off into the forest, me right along side him…

* * *

**I have everything planned out for the next chapter, and it's going to be BIG! I mean plot changing, life changing, this one is going to completely change the veiw you had on Sara.**

**Do you hear that? The little green buttons screaming "Click Me!!!". Click it, leave a comment, and I will give you an early viewing of the next chapter!**

**Please? (Puppy dog eyes)**


End file.
